


Origin of The Arrow and Canary

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: The Arrow and Canary [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Chinese Triad, F/M, Flashbacks, Secret Organizations, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to The Arrow and Canary. Oliver and Sara have been rescued from Lian Yu only to be put in an even more dangerous situation. Oliver and Sara have been recruited by Amanda Waller and forced to work for Argus, under threat of a new development. Oliver and Sara work to protect their family from Waller as they race against the clock to prevent a tragedy from befalling China. Can they do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected parenthood

Hong Kong  
Early morning

Oliver gasped as he shot up in bad, the image of Slade’s madness and the water crashing in around him and Sara flashing in his mind. Looking over out of instinct, Oliver’s relief at seeing Sara asleep beside him was enough to cause a few tears to fall from his eyes. Sara stirs and opens her beautiful eyes and it enough for Oliver to lose control of his emotions. Sara starts when somethings grabs her, but relaxes when she realizes it is just Oliver hugging her and returns his embrace. After reassuring themselves that the other is indeed alive and unharmed, the two let go of each other and begin looking around the room.

It was like no room that either of them had ever seen. There were no doors, simply empty walls with long ropes of beads where a door should be. Instead of carpets, there was what looked like sheets made of straw. There was a ceiling fan spinning and both of them jumped up when two men in suits walk into the room. They tossed Oliver a shirt and said something to him in a language neither understood before showing that they were armed. Realizing that they had no choice, Oliver and Sara were led from the room after Oliver put on his shirt.

The pair were led out of what they realized was a hotel and into a back alley. Just outside the alley was a Limbo with a door open with a few people standing in front of it. They were a few more men in suits and an African-American woman who was obviously in charge.

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Lance, my name is Amanda Waller; we have some things we need to discuss. Welcome to Hong Kong.”

Hong Kong, five months later  
Afternoon

Oliver and Sara ran through the streets, shoving people in order to get a head. Oliver snatched the phone out the hands of a passerby and started dialing on the way. However, he dropped the shot when a shot rang out. Looking back, the saw the man in the suit they had escaped from aiming a gun at them, so they quickly took off. As they ran from their pursuer, Oliver knocked over some random items in an attempt to slow him down. After making some turns, Oliver and Sara barged into a restaurant. 

Spotting a laptop, Oliver saw his chance as he shoved the owner aside. Oliver quickly logged onto his email account and typed a message. However, before he could send it, a shot rang out and Oliver stepped back as the laptop sparked. Oliver and Sara turned around to see their pursuer. Oliver and the man exchanged in a short fight but, in addition to their pursuer being better trained, Oliver was exhausted, so he quickly fell to the ground, Defeated. The man began talking in his native tongue as Oliver looked up annoyed.

“I already told you, I don’t speak your language.” Oliver snared.

“I told you if you tried to run again, I would beat you senseless.” The man sneered as he struck Oliver across the face as Sara cried out ion outrage.

Argus base  
Later in the afternoon

“So this morning makes how many escape attempts in the last five months?” Waller asked testily as she walked over to Oliver and Sara as they sat in lawn chairs.

“Nine.” Oliver growled.

“So this is my thanks for rescuing the two of you off the shores of Lian Yu?” Waller asked angrily.

“Why’d you do that anyway?” Oliver demanded with Sara looking like she wanted to know as well.

“That’s need to know.” Waller said in a condescending voice.

“You can’t keep us here.” Sara hissed.

“Oh but I can. You didn’t get to send your message and, as far as the world is concerned, Oliver Queen and Sara Lance died two years ago and are currently wasting away at the bottom of the North China Sea.” Waller reminded them cruelly.

“You should know that we will never we will never stop trying to escape.” Oliver sneered.

“Then you should know it’s extremely easy to kill people the world already thinks are dead. Although that may not be something you two desire, considering recent events.” Waller told them as though they were supposed to understand. 

“What are you talking about?” Sara demanded.

Waller smiled a nasty smile, a cruel glint in her eyes. Waller reached inside her briefcase and pulled out a piece of paper. She shut her brief case before showing the paper to Oliver and Sara. They looked at it, but it was just a bunch of mumbo jumbo to them. 

“Is this supposed to mean something to us?” Oliver asked starting to get impatient. 

“This is Ms. Lance’s bloodwork. Tell me Ms. Lance, lately have you been a little temperamental, noticed an increase in appetite, needing to use the restroom more frequently, your clothes seeming like they are shrinking?” Waller probed and Sara becoming unnerved at Waller’s seemingly endless knowledge of her.

“How do you know that?” Sara demanded. 

“Because those are the symptoms of a woman three months pregnant. Congratulations you two, you’re going to be welcoming a little one into the world.” Waller smirked at the stunned looks on their faces.

“Why should we believe you or anything you say?” Sara demanded, both of them becoming suspicious that this was a ploy to get them to cooperate. 

“You don’t have to believe me, you can believe this,” Waller says as she hands Sara a box of pregnancy tests, “I’m sure you know how those work. One line and I’m lying, two I’m not. Now, you’ll go home with Mr. Yamashiro and you, Mr. Queen, will start to cooperate or Ms. Lance will meet with an unfortunate accident. Do we understand each other?”


	2. To be a father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's first mission as part of Argus leaves him conflicted as his target is a familiar face. Meanwhile, Sara is introduced to a man who will have a big impact on her.

Yamashiro apartment  
Afternoon

Oliver sat outside the bathroom, waiting for Sara. Ever since they had left the Argus base, his mind had been racing with the possibilities. Could Sara actually be pregnant? In almost any other circumstance, even if they back on the island, Oliver would be jumping for joy. But not like this, not when the lives of the woman he loved and there child were being used against him as leverage. The door to the bathroom door opened and Oliver only had to look at Sara’s face to see the answer to his question. Sara’s face was a mix of shock, disbelief, anger, and joy, her expression perfectly mirrored Oliver’s own emotions.

“I’m pregnant.” Sara announced sounding dazed.

“Well, Waller was telling the truth for once,” Oliver said before taking Sara in his arms, “I know things seem impossible right now, but we’ll get through this, we’ll survive. If there’s one thing we’re good at, it’s surviving.”

Hong Kong, a week later  
Morning

Oliver and Maseo stood on the rooftop overlooking the city. Maseo placed a duffle bag on an air vent and unzipped it to reveal the parts of a rifle, which he immediately began assembling.

“We’ll take up position here.” Maseo told him.

“Who’s your target?” Oliver inquired. 

“I don’t have a target, you do.” Maseo told him as he held out the now assembled hunter rifle to Oliver.

“What?” Oliver asked him hoping he was joking.

“It might’ve escaped your notice, but Amanda Waller doesn’t exactly have a sense of humor.” Maseo said sarcastically.

“That’s why she fished me out from Lian Yu, to become her hit man!” Oliver realized angrily.

“To become her operative. She obviously needs you for something; otherwise she wouldn’t be threatening my family and the woman carrying your child to ensure your compliance. Target will be entering out line any moment.” Maseo told him as Oliver took the rifle reluctantly. 

Oliver positioned the rifle on the air vent before looking into the lens. He saw two hotel employees escort a man to his private hotel room. Oliver couldn’t see the man’s face as his back was to him, but he could see that he was a dark haired, Caucasian man wearing a brown leather jacket and black jeans. Just as Oliver was about to pull the trigger, the man turned around and looked up. Oliver froze as he stared at the face that was almost as familiar to him as his own.

“Tommy?” Oliver gasped.

Oliver put the rifle down, feeling sick. What the hell was going on here, why the hall was Tommy on Waller’s hit list? Was Waller playing some sick game with him or what?

“You didn’t eliminate the target.” Maseo said displeased.

“That’s not a target that’s my best friend! Why the hell am I pointing a gun at my best friend, is this some sort of test?!” Oliver demanded.

“Yes and you failed.” Maseo sneered.

“Good flunk me.” Oliver fired back acidly.

“You think it’s just a coincidence that your friend just happened to show up in Hong Kong? He’s here looking for you,” Maseo explained then continued at seeing Oliver’s baffled expression, “When you logged into your email you set off an account alert, dead men don’t check their email Oliver.” 

“So this is my fault.” Oliver realized frustrated. 

“Waller needs you; she can’t have your mission compromised by some rich kid flashing your picture all over Hong Kong. Whether you’re the one to pull the trigger or not, she wants Tommy Merlyn off the world.” Maseo explained.

Argus base  
Same time

“What am I doing here? Isn’t it bad enough you’re using me and my baby to blackmail Ollie into working for you?” Sara asked Waller acidly.

“Your abilities as a field agent have been compromised. However, I realized that you may have other capacities.” Waller said to Sara’s confusion.

Waller led Sara into a room and Sara’s jaw dropped. In every spy movie she had ever seen, the techno base had always looked impressive, but they all seemed mediocre compared to the site in front of her. Screens, both holographic and real, were all over the place. The computers in here looked like something out of the future, so did everything else. Men and women in lab coats all sat at their screens, typing away and screens of information that looked like mumbo jumbo flashed before their eyes, but it seemed to make sense to them. Waller cast a cool smirk at Sara’s reaction.

Waller led Sara over to a desk where a man was sitting. The man almost immediately stood up, far too quickly for someone who wasn’t afraid. He was a Caucasian man in his mid to late-forties with greying blonde hair and blue eyes that darted between Waller and his feet fearfully.

“Sara Lance, meet Jonathan Smoak. Just as Maseo Yamashiro will be Mr. Queen’s handler, he will be your handler Ms. Lance. Teach her everything you know.” Waller ordered before walking away.

“Please, call me John.” John said as he held out a hand to her, smiling politely as all traces of fear seemed to leave him.

“Call me Sara.” Sara told him as she took his hand.

Yamashiro apartment  
Afternoon

“Okay, what if we go to the morgue and find a body that looks like Tommy?” Oliver suggested.

“At the Hong Kong Morgue? You’d have a better chance of winning the lottery and paying Waller off.” Maseo told him exasperated.

“I am not gonna assassinate my best friend, do you understand?!” Oliver said frustration entering his voice.

“Even if it means the woman you love and who is carrying your child dying in his place?” Maseo pointed out and Oliver froze, “I understand Oliver, but sometimes, to be a father means protecting your child, no matter what the cost. You must find the lesser of two evils, so which can you live with: killing your best friend or being responsible for the death of the woman you love and your unborn child?”

“There has to be another way.” Oliver insisted.

“There is, but it involves Amanda Waller finding someone else to execute your friend.” Maseo told him grimly.

Tommy’s private suite  
Late afternoon

“Yeah, why don’t you go back to banging your polities instructor,” Oliver heard Tommy say as he hung up, “I’ll just be here looking for my best friend.”

It killed Oliver to do what he had to do next, but he had to do it, both in order to save Tommy and to appease Waller so that Sara and his child would be safe. As stealthy as a ninja, Oliver walked up behind him and injected him with a sedative. Tommy gasped as Oliver put a hand over his mouth as Tommy lapsed into unconsciousness.

Argus base  
Late afternoon

“And that’s how it works.” John explained. 

“So this program allows Argus to view information from just about any computer in the world?” Sara asked impressed despite herself. 

“Almost any one computer.” John nodded.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Sara asked hesitantly. 

“Go on ahead.” John said with a polite smile.

“What’s Waller got on you?” She saw him freeze and felt guilty, “I’m sorry, it’s just I saw the way you reacted to Waller and considering she’s using me and my baby as leverage against my boyfriend, I had to ask.”

“It’s alright,” John said as he sighed before he continued, “I was a computer program designer in college. I aced all my courses in months and graduated three years early. I made a name for myself at a computer company, met the woman who would become my wife in a restaurant, we married and had a beautiful baby girl. She’d be around your age about now. When my daughter was five, Waller came to me in need of my skills. When I refused, she told me that I could either come with her and never see my family again, or I could watch as they murdered my girls. I realized the best thing I could do for them was leave and never look back, they may hate me, but they’d be alive and hate me.”

“I’m sorry John.” Sara said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright,” John gave her a slight smile, “I couldn’t do anything for my girls, but I can do something for you and your baby. I promise you, I’ll do everything I can to help you and your boyfriend get out from Waller’s thumb. Another family will not be torn apart by that woman.”

Ware house  
Late afternoon

Oliver took the bag he had placed on Tommy’s head off and Tommy blinked as he regained his eyesight, obviously a little groggy. Oliver stood behind him so Tommy couldn’t see him, not that Tommy would recognize him if he did. Oliver was dressed in a black uniform with a hood that reminded him heavily of what people would wear in those old Samurai movies he and Tommy used to watch. The only visible features of his were his eyes. Oliver walked around Tommy in a circle, mentally preparing himself for what he had to do.

“What the hell’s going on here, where am I?!” Tommy demanded just as the lights came on, “Please don’t hurt me, just let me go please. I promise I won’t tell anyone about this.”

“Would a fisherman throw his prized catch back in the sea?” Oliver asked his voice mechanically disguised to sound like a low, husky drawl.

“What are you talking about? Look, whoever you are, you don’t want to do this. Do you have any idea who I am, who my father is?!” Tommy demanded his tone angry and self-righteous.

“You’re Thomas Merlyn; you’ve come looking for Oliver Queen.” Oliver said his voice not showing the near crack in his voice that came as he said this.

“How do y-How do you know that?” Tommy stuttered stunned at much his captor knew about him.

“A simple hack of a missing billionaire’s email account. I knew somebody would come looking for him, but I thought it’d be his mother or his sister. But you, the son of the CEO of Merlyn Global? You my friend are going to make me a very rich man.” Oliver said playing the act of a greedy conman perfectly.

“So Oliver…he isn’t…” Tommy trailed off heartbroken not noticing Oliver pull off his mask behind him.

“Oliver Queen is dead,” Oliver said emotionlessly even as his heart broke in two at telling Tommy this, “he’s rotting at the bottom of the ocean…and you will to, if your father doesn’t pay that ransom.”

At that moment, police sirens go off and Oliver and Tommy hear someone shout in Japanese. Oliver flees, running behind a wall so Tommy thinks he fled as Tommy cries out for help. Maseo, dresses as a police officer, rushes in and begins to untie Tommy, assuring him he’s safe. Oliver watches for a moment, not wanting to leave but knowing he must. Hopefully, if they ever saw each other again, Tommy would understand why he had to do this. If they didn’t…well, Oliver could content himself with the knowledge that Tommy was safe. With that thought, Oliver turned and walked away. 

Yamashiro apartment  
Night

“Oliver,” Maseo called as Oliver moved to check on Sara and the castaway turned to face him, “I understand wanting to protect your best friend…but you must understand something: you are no longer responsible for just your own life. You are about to be a father, so here is some advice from one father to another: in order to protect your child, you will always put them first. No matter what choice you have to make, no matter who it hurts, they always come first. From the moment you hold them in your arms, that is how it is. You put Sara and your child at unnecessary risk today…don’t do it again.”

Oliver nodded thoughtfully as he walked over to where Sara sat in the corner of the living room. She was reading a book that looked like it had seen better days as he sat down next to her. Sara looked up at him and smiled, closing the book and snuggling up to him as he put his arm around her. It was something they done many times on the island, something that they did after a hard, long day and they just wanted to relax.

“So how was your day?” Oliver asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Waller took me to the Argus base, apparently while I’m pregnant; she’s going to have me learn the art of Argus’ technology department. I think I made a friend named John. How was your day?” Sara asked dryly.

“Waller tried to have me assassinate Tommy,” Oliver said softly and she looked at him startled, “when I logged into my email, it set of an account alert, so Tommy came looking for me. With Maseo’s help, I was able to convince him that I was dead.”

“God, are we really planning to bring a child into this situation?” Sara asked horrified.

“We don’t exactly have a choice. Hey, look at me,” Oliver said as he cupped her face and made her look at him, “I know things seem pretty bad right now with Waller looming over our heads, but everything will work out. I promise you, I will find a way to get us away from Waller.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Sara said as she leaned into his shoulder.

“I love you,” Oliver said and nearly started when Sara sot up and looked at him like he was wearing a pink suit, “what?”

“Nothing, it’s just…that’s the first time you’ve ever said you love me.” Sara said and Oliver looked at her puzzled.

“I’ve never told you I love you before?” Oliver asked and Sara shook her head no, “well, now I’ll never stop saying it. I love you, Sara Lance.”

“I love you, Oliver Queen.” Sara said before they kissed. 

So, what are your thoughts? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is. Please leave any comments you may have. I accept criticism so long as it is constructive, I don't accept hate mail, no matter what the circumstances.


	3. The plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara are tested by Amanda Waller.

Yamashiro apartment  
Morning

Everything was quiet in the waking hours of morning when Maseo walked out of his bedroom. Spotting Oliver and Sara asleep on the floor in their sleeping bags, he walked over to Oliver and placed a hand on his shoulder to shake him awake. Out of instinct, Oliver’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed Maseo’s arm and attempted to flip him. However, Maseo had been trained better and longer than Oliver, thus he was able to quickly break out of Oliver’s hold and force to lie back by pressing him to the floor. Maseo waited for Oliver to remember where he was, even as Sara jolted awake.

“Sorry.” Oliver said once he realized where he was.

“Get dressed, we have work to do,” Maseo told him as he stood up before turning to look at Sara, “Waller’s operatives should be here in less than an hour to collect you, you should get dressed as well.”

“So, who am I killing today?” Oliver asked bitterly as he stood up.

“No one,” Maseo told and almost smirks at Oliver’s dumbfound look, “Waller has something…different in mind for you today.” 

Compound  
Late morning

“Why are we here?” Oliver asked Maseo as they walked into what reminded Oliver of an old Samurai dojo.

“We’re here so I can teach you how to fight.” Maseo told him.

“I already know how to fight.” Oliver said defensively then had to dodge an uppercut from Maseo.

“You know how to handle yourself in a scuffle; you are here to learn how to handle yourself in combat.” Maseo tells him as he easily knocks Oliver down with two punches to Oliver’s stomach.

“Okay, you’ve made your point.” Oliver said gruffly as he sat up and took Maseo’s offered hand.

“Your first lesson: you’re going to learn how to aim and shoot.” Maseo told him as he led Oliver towards a back room.

“I know how to shoot a bow and arrow.” Oliver told him insulted as he looks around what was obviously a practice field with cut outs.

“Not that kind of shooting.” Maseo tells him as he pulls out a pistol and hands it to Oliver.

Argus base  
At the same time

“Good morning Sara, how are you?” John asked as his student sat down beside him.

“As well as can be expected when you’re pregnant…and being used as leverage against the man you love.” Sara said bluntly and John winces.

“Right, stupid question. Let’s get you started.” John says as he logs into the Argus interface. 

“So what is Waller having you teach me today?” Sara inquired curiously.

“Today, she’s wants me to teach you how to hack someone’s internet account.” John told her.

“My first illegal activity as a member of Argus, this should be fun.” Sara said dryly.

Compound  
Afternoon

“Well you’re improving, this time you only shot three civilians.” Maseo said dryly as the cut outs were replaced again. 

“I’m used to arrows, not bullets. I still don’t see the point of this lesson, why do I need to use this?” Oliver asked as he gestured with the gun.

“Because in case you haven’t noticed, you don’t have your bow and arrow anymore. Even if Waller gave you a new one, you won’t always have time to aim and shoot your bow. You need to use other tools, don’t grow too comfortable with archery.” Maseo warned him.

As if in agreement with Maseo, the door to the dojo burst open and both men whirled around to see the cause of the commotion. A man, dressed like he should be in prison with a wild look in his eyes, stands in the doorway. He took one look at Oliver and Maseo before letting out an animalistic roar and lunging for them. Maseo moves for his gun but is too slow and seems to fall unconscious from a single punch from the madman. The madman then moves to attack Oliver and Oliver moves out of the way, out of instinct more than any skill. However, Oliver was not fast enough to stop the madman’s next punch. The punch connected with Oliver’s face and threw him clean across the room. 

Oliver landed sitting down as his pack slammed against the wall, knocking over three cut outs on his way. Oliver looked up as the crazed man approached him, his dizziness fading as his mind went into overdrive. Oliver didn’t think, simply let instinct take out as he picked the gun, which had somehow landed next to him, before aiming and firing. It was then that things happened not as Oliver expected them to: the bullet made perfect contact with the madman’s forehead, but instead of going into the man’s brain, it bounced off the man’s head and harmlessly bounded onto the floor. 

Oliver was baffled by this, so much so that he didn’t even notice that the madman wasn’t trying to attack him anymore. Upon looking over at the bullet, Oliver was stunned to see that it was rubber. Oliver looked up at the madman and was a little startled to see that he didn’t look much like a madman anymore. The crazed look was gone and he was giving Oliver a look of what Oliver thought was amusement. Oliver saw Maseo stand up and what was even more peculiar was that Maseo didn’t even seem remotely alarmed or injured.

“He passed the test.” The not-so-madman said in a calm, rational voice as he turned to look over at Maseo. 

“Test, what test? Would someone like to explain what is going on!?” Oliver demanded angrily.

Argus base  
Afternoon

“And…there, I’m in.” Sara said as she successfully got past the firewall and entered the database.

“Not bad for a first try and you picked it up faster than most new recruits do.” John said as he took over and got the information.

Once John had got it, he stood up and went to report to his superiors, leaving Sara alone. Big mistake, Sara thought smugly as she went to work. Making sure no one was paying attention to her, Sara used what John had just taught her to log into the Argus Database. Sara got into the list of recruits and tried to find what they had on her and Ollie. However, someone slammed their hand on the desk, startling her. 

“Congratulations, you passed the test.” John told her a little pride in his voice.

Argus meeting building  
Late afternoon

“What kind of test are we talking about here, what’s going on?” Oliver demanded of Waller as he and Sara stood before her with guards on either side of them.

“I put you and Ms. Lance in situations where you were both forced to utilize skills that you had only recently acquired. It was a test of your precision, of your minds, and you both passed. While you two will still receive training, you have proven that you are ready for the next level.” Waller sounded almost proud of them.

“And the next level is?” Sara asked snarkily.

“This is China White,” Waller told them as she showed the couple a picture of an Asian woman with white hair, “she is a terrorist on the top of Argus’ most wanted list and she’s here in Hong Kong. You two are going to help me figure out why.”


	4. Extreme measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching for a lead on China White, Oliver is put in a difficult position.

Yamashiro apartment, a week later  
Day

“Don’t your parents have anything else to eat in this place?” Sara asked Akio dissatisfied as she closed the fridge.

“Mom’s going shopping tomorrow.” Aiko told her nonchalantly from where he sat at the kitchen table before looking at her curiously, “you and Oliver are having a baby together.”

“Yes, your point?” Sara growled her hormones making her temperamental.

“So why aren’t you married, don’t you have to be married to have a baby?” Akio inquired and Sara froze, not quite sure how to respond to that.

Luckily for her, she didn’t have to. Tatsu walked into the kitchen and snapped at Akio in her native tongue and Akio shot up from the table and fled the room. Sara, while relieved she didn’t have to answer Akio’s awkward question, didn’t like the kid getting in trouble simply for talking to her.

“We were just talking.” Sara said defensively.

“Ms. Lance, I will clothe you, feed you, even help you deliver if I have to, but my son is off limits.” Tatsu told her not unkindly.

Sara wanted to argue but held her tongue. She supposes if she were in Tatsu’s place, if a strange man and his pregnant girlfriend were living with her and Oliver and their child, she would feel the same way. Sara nodded before walking out of the room.

Hong Kong   
Same time

“You need to work on your patience.” Maseo told Oliver pointedly.

“Where is this guy, and more importantly, how is he gonna help us find China White?” Oliver demanded. 

“Waller hasn’t been able to locate her because China White avoids using a traceable form of communication.” Maseo explained.

“So this guy’s the target now…he’s her delivery guy.” Oliver realized.

“Or carrier,” Maseo corrected, “but he’s not a target, Waller doesn’t want you to kill him.”

“That’s…refreshing.” Oliver said sarcastically and Maseo looked at him annoyed.

“He’s carrying a dead drop, carrying information for White’s network.” Maseo told him but Oliver was no longer listening as he looked over Maseo’s shoulder.

“I see him.” Oliver warned and Maseo followed Oliver’s gaze to the young man putting a white envelope in his jacket pocket.

The pair watched him turn right and walk in that direction. Maseo turned to Oliver to deliver his orders.

“Stay alert; I’ll be right behind you.” Maseo told him and Oliver nodded.

Oliver walked in the same direction that the young man went. Oliver spotted the man turning a corner and followed him. When he was about to turn the same corner, the young man punch Oliver in the face and Oliver stumbled back, yelping as the young man made a break for it. 

“What was that, did he see you?” Maseo asked through the small comms device in Oliver’s ear.

“Yeah, I think he did.” Oliver grunted as he began to run after his target. 

Oliver had to the give the guy credit, he was fast. But Oliver had built up a rather impressive speed himself due to his time on the island and was on him within moments. The man, sensing Oliver’s approach, threw down some plastic, colored crates to slow Oliver down as he took off once more. However, Oliver simply jumped over them and tackled him to the ground, punching him in the face. The two began rolling on the ground, almost rolling into the street when Maseo appeared. Maseo pulled the young man off Oliver, lifting him into the air by his shirt as Oliver stood up from the ground. At Maseo’s signal, Oliver walked over and began searching the man where he had seen him put the envelope only to squint in bafflement. 

“It’s not there, where’d you put the envelope?” Oliver demanded but the man just sneered at them not saying anything.

“It’s okay; we have ways of making him talk.” Maseo assured Oliver as the trio of men began to move.

Argus safe house  
Afternoon

The young man sat in a chair, his hands bound behind his back. Oliver stood in front of him, Waller and Maseo next to him. In the corner of the room was a large duffle bag that Waller had brought with her. 

“Mr. Queen, go open the bag.” Waller commanded.

Oliver nodded, shooting a hateful glare at the woman before walking towards it. Oliver opened the bag and was shocked to see his bow as well as his quiver and arrows, along with Yao Fei’s hood in the bag. Stunned, Oliver turned to Waller, his emotions dancing across his face.

“I didn’t just have you and Ms. Lance salvaged from the Amazo, I had your weapons retrieved as well. And now I’m going to teach you how to use them in a more…novel use.” Waller said calmly and Oliver knew where this was going. 

“You want me to torture him.” Oliver said disgusted.

“Yes.” Waller said callously.

“You’re sick.” Oliver said horrified.

“Mr. Queen, there are people in this world who deal only in extreme measures, it would be naïve to think anything less than extreme measures would stop them!” Waller said passionately and, seeing Oliver wouldn’t budge, tried a different tactic, “my operatives can do more to Ms. Lance than simply collect her. Would you like to find out what else they can do?”

“You stay the hell away from her!” Oliver snarled beginning to stalk towards her but Maseo held him back. 

“Then follow my commands.” Waller said coldly.

Oliver sneered at her before walking back over to the bag. Oliver reached inside and pulled out his bow and a single arrow. Oliver turned to the man before notching the arrow and taking aim. Realizing what was going on, the young man began to panic.

“Wait, please don’t!” The man cried out fearfully.

“Then tell us where you put the envelope.” Oliver all but begged.

The young man looked away; obviously more afraid of China White than he was of Oliver. Oliver closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he opened them again. It was as though a different man now stood in the room, his eyes now cold and hard. Oliver let the arrow fly and the young man let out a pained scream as the arrow flew into his shoulder.

Yamashiro apartment  
Same time

“What do you want Tatsu?” Sara asked as the older woman led her into the kitchen.

“Since I am being forced to house you and your boyfriend, the least you can do is help out around the house,” Tatsu said tersely as she pulled out a pot, “I’m going to teach you how to cook.”

“What?” Sara asked sure she had misheard her.

“I am going to teach you how to cook.” Tatsu said with more emphasis as she filled the pot with water.

Argus safe house  
Afternoon

“It’s the crates,” the young man said weakly from where he sat slumped in the chair, pain shooting through his body, “the crates I knocked over, that’s the dead drop.”

“Well done Mr. Queen,” Waller said smoothly as Oliver shakily lowered his bow, “you and Mr. Yamashiro go to the dead drop and collect the envelope. Report back to me with your findings.” 

Hong Kong  
Late afternoon

Oliver, his hands shaking by what he had done to that man, walked with Maseo to where the plastic crates that had been knocked over earlier in his pursuit of the white’s carrier. Oliver looked at the center and, sure enough, the envelope was in there. Oliver kneeled down and picked it up and opened it, pulling out the piece of paper inside. As they looked at it, both Oliver and Maseo were puzzled by what they saw.

It was a drawing, a drawing of a mountain overlooking a plain with animals. Geography had never been Oliver’s strong suit, but if he had to guess, he’d say that it was a drawing of somewhere in Africa. Oliver and Maseo exchanged bewildered look before looking back at the drawing.

Yamashiro apartment  
Night

“Not bad for a first attempt.” Tatsu admitted begrudgingly as she and Sara did dishes.

“Gee thanks.” Sara said sarcastically as they heard the front door open and close. 

Putting the last plate away, the two of them walked into the living room to greet their significant others. Maseo walked passed them after giving his wife a kiss but Sara froze upon seeing Oliver. Oliver had the same look in his eyes that he had when the Amazo had first arrived at the island and he killed Ivo’s men: his eyes had a haunted look to them. Hearing Tatsu give them some privacy, Sara walked over to him and took his face in her hands.

“Ollie, what is it?” Sara asked gently.

“I…I tortured a man today,” Oliver admitted had to hold back her horrified gasp, “Waller had Maseo and I captured him because he’s China White’s delivery boy. He wouldn’t tell us where the dead drop was so Waller had me torture him until he told us where it was.”

“Ollie-” Sara tried to comfort him but Oliver was on a roll.

“The entire time I was doing it, I just kept thinking of what Maseo told me a few weeks ago: that you and the baby have to come first now, no matter who else becomes collateral damage. But I just…I have to wonder who else will become collateral damage before Waller is satisfied?” Oliver asked broken and Sara took him in her arms and hugged him.

“Hey, that’s on Waller, not you. Listen, we’ll survive this. We survived Edward Fryers’ and his men, we survived Anthony Ivo, we survived Slade and the Amazo, and we can survive this. Anything you do, you’re doing to protect me and our baby and no one can fault you for that.” Sara assured him.

“You know what I’ve done, but you continue to have faith in me,” Oliver said in disbelief before he laughed in disbelief, “You are one of a kind, Sara Lance.” 

“I am aren’t I?” Sara joked and they both smiled before Oliver followed Maseo with Sara deciding to see what all the fuss was about.

When they walked into the room, Maseo was sitting at a laptop, running some sort of device over the drawing. As they walked in, Maseo looked up at them. Seeing that Oliver had managed to pull himself together and knowing that it was likely Sara that was responsible, he gestured them both over.

“Have you ever heard of steganography?” Maseo asked as they reached him.

“The dinosaur with all the plates on its back?” Oliver asked cluelessly.

“It’s when there’s a message hidden within a message right?” Sara asked and Maseo nodded.

“Yes, in this case, within an image.” Maseo explained as he typed away and Oliver and Sara came to stand on either side of him as the image of the drawing faded away to reveal words.

“Contact Li Kuan Hui.” Sara read out loud softly, as though to herself.

“Who’s Li Kuan Hui?” Oliver asked Maseo thinking he might know. 

“I do not know but if White is interested in him, so are we.” Maseo told them.


	5. A trap is laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Maseo head out to meet a contact but find trouble instead. Sara calls in help.

Yamashiro apartment, two weeks later  
Afternoon

Sara was reading a book on expectant motherhood when Tatsu came in and dropped a full laundry basket at her feet. Sara looked up startled as she realized that the basket was full of her and Oliver’s dirty clothes. 

“I’m not your mother; one of you needs to do your own laundry.” Tatsu said scornfully.

“Well Oliver doesn’t know how and I’m four and a half months pregnant, so we’re at an impasse here.” Sara said with false-sweetness. 

“He doesn’t know how?” Tatsu questioned irritably. 

“I had dozens of maids, why would I have needed to learn how to wash my clothes?” Oliver asked sarcastically as he and Maseo walked towards the door in suits, Oliver with a duffle bag.

“Where are you going?” Tatsu asked Maseo as she turned around and Sara looked over, their fight forgotten.

“Waller jut called, new Intel on this Li Kuan Hui the Triad’s interested in.” Maseo explained.

“We’ll be at the docks for an hour tops.” Oliver assured her but he was looking at Sara as he said it.

Giving their respective others a quick kiss on the mouth, Oliver and Maseo hurried out the door. Tatsu and Sara exchanged a glance, all animosity temporarily forgotten as they shared moment of kinship in their concern for the men they loved. 

The docks  
A little while later

“Where is this contact supposed to be, I thought Waller told you we were supposed to meet them at the docks?” Oliver asked Maseo curiously.

“They were.” Maseo told him a hint of dread in his voice.

As if signaled by thought, Oliver and Maseo just barely managed to dodge the barrage of bullets that emerged from the left of them. The pair ran behind one of the buildings to use for cover and then the bullets stopped. Oliver pulls out his bow and an arrow from the bag as he nods to Maseo. He notches an arrow in the bow as Maseo takes out his gun and they wait. They hear footsteps approach and five men rounded the corner. Oliver let the arrow fly and it struck home, piercing its target’s heart. The man stumbled back, gasping before he walked back and walked right of the dock. Maseo fired and killed another by shooting him right in the head and Oliver used his bow as a bat and knocked the other three guards out with a swing to their faces as hard as he could so fast they didn’t even realize what had happened before unconsciousness claimed them.

“This was obviously a trap, set by the triad.” Maseo growled in anger.

“And I’m guessing its wishful thinking that those guys were all the thugs they sent after us?” Oliver asked rhetorically already knowing the answer.

“You’re learning.” Maseo acknowledged as Oliver picked up his duffle bag.

“So what’s the plan?” Oliver inquired.

“Run?” Maseo suggested with a wry grin.

“I’m down with that!” Oliver said as they took off.

Yamashiro apartment  
Night

Sara watched worriedly as Tatsu spoke into her cell phone in her native tongue worriedly. Hanging up, Tatsu doesn’t have to say anything for Sara to know that she didn’t find anything out. The crestfallen look on her face says everything. 

“Nothing?” Sara asked her voice creaking due to her own heightened worry. 

“Maseo is not answering his cell. He said it would only be an hour and that was over three hours ago, he always calls to let me know if he’s going to be late!” Tatsu told her near hysterical.

“Calm down, you’re not the only one with someone you love out there.” Sara reminded Tatsu as she wondered what could possibly have stalled Oliver and Maseo for so long.

Hong Kong  
Same time

Oliver ducked before knocking out his opponent with his bow before picking up the gun his opponent had dropped. He stood back-to-back with Maseo as the pair fired their pistols at their attackers. 

“How do they keep finding us?!” Oliver asked over the gunfire.

“I do not know, survive this and let’s ask them!” Maseo shouted back. 

Yamashiro apartment  
Minutes later

“They said they were going down to the docks right?” Sara asked and Tatsu gave a hesitant nod, “I may be able to find out what happened there, but I’ll need a laptop.”

Without hesitation, Tatsu walked over to the counter and picked up Akio’s laptop before handing into Sara. Nodding in thanks, Sara sat down at the table and turned it on. With what John had taught her, she was easily able to hack into the security camera’s at the docks and was able to view the taps. Gesturing Tatsu over, Sara put the footage to when Maseo and Oliver said they would be arriving at the docks. The two women didn’t have to wait long.

They saw Oliver and Maseo arrive at the docks and, just as quickly, they saw the barrage of bullets fired at them. The two women held their breath as they saw Oliver and Maseo run for cover. A few seconds later, they saw armed men follow in the direction where Oliver and Maseo had gone. Sara fast-forwarded the taps but no one came back around. Growing even more concerned about Oliver, Sara turned back to Maseo.

“I need your phone; I’m going to make a call.” Sara said in a tone that left no room for argument. 

Argus base  
Minutes later

John was doing some work when his cell phone rang. Digging it out of his lab coat, John frowned because he didn’t recognize the number. Cautiously, John decided to answer.

“Hello?” John answered hesitantly.

“John, I need your help.” Sara said into the phone.

“Sara what’s wrong?” John asked concerned as he noted something was off by her voice.

“Oliver and Maseo were meeting a contact but I think it was a trap.” Sara told him.

“Based on what?” John asked, going into work mode.

“Based on the security footage I hacked of Oliver and Maseo being attacked by masked men with Guns, I’m sending it to you now.” Sara told him and John received the footage a second later. 

“I see,” John said lowly as he watched the scene that Sara had described, “I’ll call in a team, we’ll send one after them.”

Hong Kong  
Night

In a ware house, Oliver looked outside the window before walking back towards where Maseo was sitting. Maseo pulled out his phone and dialed Tatsu’s number but, as had become expected in the last few hours, the call didn’t go through. Maseo lowered the phone from his ear as he shook his head at Oliver. Oliver sighed in irritation and disappointment as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

“They must be jamming my phone somehow.” Maseo concluded.

“Wait…maybe that’s how they keep finding us,” Oliver said and Maseo looked at him in alarmed curiosity, “could they be using the same technology they’re using to jam your phone to also track it?”

“Of course, why didn’t I think of that sooner?!” Maseo cursed himself for his short-sightedness.

Maseo threw his phone to the ground before stomping on it. The phone made a crunching sound as it shattered just as they heard a noise. Maseo pulled out his two guns as Oliver notched an arrow in his bow. The windows up above shattered as ten men dropped down and pulled their submarine guns on the pair. Gun fire ran throughout the warehouse as the triad goons and Maseo started firing while Oliver launched a few arrows. It was obvious that these guys were not very skilled when all but one were killed by Oliver and Maseo. However, their luck ended when Maseo realized that he was out of bullets. Smirking in joy, the triad goon aimed at Maseo and fired.

“NO!” Oliver cried before shoving Maseo out of the way, firing an arrow at the goon in the same instant.

The arrow struck the goon’s heart at almost the same time the bullet struck Oliver’s shoulder. The goon fell back on the floor dead as Oliver crashed onto the floor, his bow sliding from his gasp. Maseo rushed to Oliver’s side, assessing his wound. It wasn’t anything serious, but it needed to be treated. Maseo picked up Oliver’s bow and helped Oliver stand up.

“You saved my life Oliver…thank you.” Maseo told him gratefully as they began to move. 

“It was nothing.” Oliver grunted.

“It was not nothing.” Maseo insisted.

“Well then return the favor and we’ll call it even.” Oliver told him.

Yamashiro apartment  
Later

“That’s a nice picture.” Sara complimented as she saw Tatsu looking at a picture of a younger Maseo and Tatsu.

“Thank you,” Tatsu said quietly before looking at her, “may I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.” Sara encouraged.

“How did a couple of Americans end up ship wrecked on an island in the North China Sea?” Tatsu asked curiously.

“Oliver’s father was a wealthy business man. He was going on a trip to China for some business and Oliver and I tagged along. We took a boat, the Queen’s Gambit, to get there. There was a storm…and the ship went down, Ollie and I made it to the life boat. We drifted for days until we finally ended up on that island…we were there for two years before Waller ‘rescued us.” Sara finished bitterly.

“I’m sorry…do you have any family?” Tatsu inquired awkwardly as Sara sat down next to her on the couch.

“I have a mom, a dad and an older sister. My dad’s a cop, my mom’s a lawyer, and my sister was trying to follow in my mom’s footsteps when I left on the Gambit.” Sara said softly, almost getting lost in memories. 

“I know I must seem like a, what do you Americans call it, Bitch?” Tatsu said questioningly and Sara nodded, fighting a smile, “but I’m just trying to protect my family.”

“So are me and Ollie.” Sara pointed out stiffly, a hand unconsciously finding her swollen stomach. 

Hong Kong  
Same time

“This will hurt.” Maseo told Oliver as he held up a knife.

“Just do it.” Oliver grunted in pain.

Maseo nodded before sticking the small knife into Oliver’s wounded shoulder. Oliver bit his lips in an attempt to keep from screaming but after a few seconds, he couldn’t help it and let out an agonized scream. Maseo winced but kept going until he reached the bullet. Oliver continued to scream for several more seconds before Maseo finally managed to extract the bullet. Oliver’s screams of pain turned into heavy breathing as Maseo tore the cup of his suit and wrapped it around Oliver’s wound.

“Thanks.” Oliver gasped.

“It was nothing.” Maseo echoed Oliver’s earlier words with a dry grin as he tossed the bloody bullet away.

At that moment, footsteps could be heard. Not one pair either, it sounded like it was at least a dozen pairs of feet. This wasn’t good, Maseo thought grimly. Oliver was wound, in his shoulder which hindered his abilities and made it almost impossible for him to use his bow. In addition, Maseo had only two pistols and the knife he had used to extract the bullet from Oliver’s shoulder. 

Maseo stood up and drew his pistols. If this was the end, then he was going down fighting. Maseo was ready to fire when they came around the corner but held himself back once he realized they were members of Argus, based on many of the, being familiar. Maseo almost sagged in relief as he lowered his guns to his sides.

“Are you hurt Mr. Yamashiro?” the lead operative inquired.

“No, but Mr. Queen should be looked over.” Maseo said as he gestured to the wounded Oliver.

Yamashiro apartment  
A few hours later

“So you’re from China? Why’d you leave?” Sara inquired curiously.

“It wasn’t safe there.” Was all Tatsu said.

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s so safe here.” Sara said sarcastically.

At that moment, the door opened and Maseo and Oliver walked in. Tatsu shot up from the couch and ran over to her husband, throwing her arms around him. Oliver smiled slightly at the scene as he closed the door and looked over at Sara. Sara was staring at him, her face overcome with relief, as tears slid down her cheeks. Amounting the tears to pregnancy hormones, Oliver walked over and sat down next to her, putting his free arm around her. As Sara welcomed his embrace, she noticed that one of his arms was in a cast.

“What happened to your arm?” Sara asked softly but it was enough to gather the attention of the Yamashiros. 

“Nothing.” Oliver said dismissively.

“It wasn’t nothing; he got hurt saving my life.” Maseo elaborated.

“You saved him?” Tatsu asked surprised.

“I pushed him out of the way of a bullet, it wasn’t anything special.” Oliver tried to dismiss it.

“The fact that you try to dismiss it is what makes it so special.” Maseo told him.

“Does someone want to explain what happened to you two?” Sara demanded sarcastically. 

“It was a trap set by the Triad. There was no contact; they just wanted to kill the two of us. We’ve spent all day running for our lives,” Maseo explained before giving Sara an appreciative look, “I know what you did…it was the right call calling in John.”

“You know him?” Sara asked surprised.

“Yes, he’s the only other person in Argus who actually has a soul. He’s a good man.” Maseo told her.

“Well, today was a bust, to put it lightly.” Oliver said as he leaned back into the couch.

“Not necessarily,” Maseo said as Oliver turned to him confused, “the Triad tried to take us out today. It means we are getting close.”

“Yeah, but close to what?” Oliver inquired.

“Something that the Triad does not want us to know.” Maseo said ominously.


	6. Deadly enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Maseo acquire information about China White's plans. They attempt to stop her plans, with disastrous results for their families.

Argus HQ, a few days later  
Mid-afternoon

“Sara, how are you?” John asked as his protégé walked over to his desk.

“Well, my feet are killing me, I’m almost five months pregnant, and I’m being forced to work for a government organization under threat of death. Besides all that, I’m great.” Sara said sarcastically and John winced at her dry tone.

“Sorry, stupid question. It’s just been a few weeks since I’ve seen you.” John asked not really wanting to admit that he had missed her unless someone over heard and Waller decided to use his fondness for Sara against him.

“Apparently I’m here at Waller’s beck and call,” Sara said bitterly before her expression softened, “thank you for what you did for Oliver and Maseo.”

“A child should not grow up without their father.” John said as he thought of his Felicity.

Argus warehouse  
Late afternoon

“Thank you for coming.” Waller told Oliver as they walked into the room.

“Like I had a choice,” Oliver scoffed as he saw a man tied to a chair, “I see you brought a friend.”

“This is Katsu Chang, Mr. Chang fancies himself something of a munitions specialist. According to H.K.P.F., Chang planted an explosive device somewhere in Hong Kong. I need you to talk to him, convince him to tell you the bombs location.” Waller told Oliver like it was just another day at the office.

“And by ‘talk’, you really mean ‘torture.’” Oliver said bitterly.

“I want you to find out where the bomb is, how you do so is of little interest to me,” Waller said as she turned away but paused, “although I will remind you that the life of Ms. Lance and your unborn child depend entirely on your cooperation.” 

Oliver did not respond, simply glowered at her retreating back. Taking a deep, calming breath, Oliver lowers the duffle bag carrying his bow and arrows to the ground. Oliver walks over to the man who glares at him but it does not faze Oliver.

“Where’s the bomb?” Oliver demanded.

The man glares at him before speaking to him in Chinese. 

“I don’t speak much Chinese, but that didn’t sound like a location.” Oliver growled. 

The man simply grunts as Oliver turns away from him and walks over to the duffle bag. Oliver unzips it and pulls out his bow and one arrow. Oliver stands back up and notches the arrow as he turns around to face the man. Oliver’s hands are shaking which the man takes notice of.

“Your hands are shaking,” the man said in perfect English as he smirks, “I knew it…you don’t have it in you.”

“A few weeks ago, that may have been true. It’s a funny thing though; you never know what you’ll do when the person you love most is put in a psychopath’s crosshairs.” Oliver laments as the man’s face fills with panic.

Oliver lets the arrow fly and it hits him in the shoulder of the man. The man let’s out a yelp of pain as Oliver tried not to wince as he reaches for another arrow.

“Ready to talk yet?” Oliver asked as he notches the arrow.

“You have much to learn about torture.” The man said having stronger resolve than Oliver’s last victim.

“I’m a quick study.” Oliver said as he let the next arrow fly.

Hong Kong  
Night

“Excellent work Mr. Queen,” Waller said as her crew removed the disarmed bomb from the area, “I always knew you had a talent for torture.”

“Am I done here, may I go home?” Oliver asked irritably, trying to suppress his anger. 

“Mr. Yamashiro will bring you to our next meeting tomorrow.” Waller told him and Oliver nodded before walking off.

Yamashiro apartment  
Later that night

“Sometimes you have to do a terrible thing to do good in the world,” Maseo told Oliver as they sat at the kitchen table long after the others had gone to bed, “sometimes, men cannot be reasoned with. Feeling remorseful about what you did makes a better man than me.”

“I know that you’re trying to make me feel better Maseo and I know in my head you’re right…but my heart just doesn’t believe it.” Oliver said before getting up and walking into the living room. 

Seeing Sara sleeping in the sleeping bag, Oliver softened as he got in to lie down beside her. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as she nuzzled closer to him contently.

Argus warehouse, next day  
Early morning

“Why’d you bring me here?” Oliver asked testily.

“your next assignment.” Waller said simply as two of her men brought in a man.

“Is this a joke?” Oliver sneered wanting nothing more than to put an arrow through her.

“no, this is Li Khan Hui,” Waller said as her men placed him in the chair in front of them, “that name should sound familiar to you.”

“You work for China White.” Oliver growled.

“Yes, Mr. Hui is on her payroll. He’s Chinese Triad and he knows her agenda here in Hong Kong,” Waller said as she turned around to walk out of the room, “Mr. Hui has been less than forthcoming with the details. You know what to do.” 

Oliver closed his eyes before once more reaching into the duffle bag containing his weapons

Yamashiro apartment  
Afternoon

Sara was watching Maseo make lunch for everyone when Oliver walked inside. Concerned by the look on his face, Sara wanted to go over to him but Maseo gestured for her to wait. Picking up a wash cloth, Maseo walked over and handed it to Oliver. Oliver began to clean off his hands and it was then that Sara realized that Oliver had blood on his hands. Oliver sat down and Sara walked over and sat down next to him, taking his now clean hand in an attempt to reassure him. Sara wasn’t sure it worked, but he squeezed back tightly.

“I know this is difficult,” Maseo said as he handed Oliver a bowl of steaming food, “but you need your strength. Did you learn anything?”

“there’s a biotech company here in Hong Kong. They were working on a super antibiotic but they got a super virus instead. They’re calling it O Me Ga, which is the Chinese translation for-”

“Omega.” Maseo finished.

“He said one vial could wipe out an entire city.” Oliver said as he lifted his head.

“So it’s a bioweapon she’s after,” Maseo realized, “did he tell you were it is?”

“Yep, he didn’t want to but I made him.” Oliver said with more than a hint of self-loathing.

“You did what you had to Ollie; you did it to protect our baby.” Sara reminded him as she dragged his hand to her swollen stomach. 

“Doesn’t make it any easier.” Oliver muttered. 

“It never does,” Maseo told him before becoming concerned when both Oliver and Sara started, “what is it?”

“I-I think I just felt the baby kick.” Sara muttered as she placed her free hand on her stomach.

“We both did.” Oliver said as he stared down at her stomach.

“that’s wonderful,” Maseo smiled at them before becoming stern as he stared at Oliver, “take this as a reminder of what you are fight for. One man’s agony is not worth an entire city…or the life of your child.”

“Yeah,” Oliver still staring at Sara’s stomach before kissing Sara softly and standing up, “you ready to go?”

BTHK Biotech  
Afternoon

A security guard walked through a door only to have Oliver and Maseo hit him at the same time. The guard stumbled back before falling to the ground unconscious. Oliver and Maseo walked passed him and down the hall.

“You get to the lab; I’ll deal with the rest of security. Stay on comms.” Maseo ordered and Oliver nodded before moving out.

Oliver made his down to the labs without encountering anymore trouble and entered quickly. Seeing the lab was deserted, he made his way through it and towards the cabinet before activating the comms in his ear.

“Maseo are you set?” Oliver asked.

“Just about.” Maseo said and Oliver heard a small moan in the background. 

“I found Omega.” Oliver said spotting the see through fridge and making his way over to it.

“Be careful with it.” Maseo warned him through the comms as he opened the fridge and saw the container was empty.

“We might have a problem.” Oliver said filled with dread as he picked up the empty container.

“What is it?”

“Someone already took it. How did she get in here before us?” Oliver wondered out loud and there was a short pause on the other line.

“She didn’t need to get in here before us Oliver, she already had someone inside.” Maseo told him grimly.

Oliver waited while Maseo acted as the look out. when he saw the driver of the limbo, Oliver made his move. Walking up extremely casual, Oliver put hand over the man’s mouth and stealthily dragged him away despite the man’s struggles. While Maseo waited outside, Oliver tied the man down to a chair. As Maseo walked in, the man was telling Oliver something in Chinese. 

“what’s he saying?” Oliver asked Maseo.

“He’s trying to bribe us,” Maseo told Oliver before saying something in Chinese and switching back to English, “we want the vial of the Omega you stole.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I didn’t steal anything!” the man said pleadingly.

“Don’t waste your energy on lies; we will get the truth from you. One way or the other,” Maseo said as Oliver unzipped his duffle and took out his bow and arrow, “my friend can be very persuasive.”

Oliver, his face a mask of stone cold determination, fired an arrow at the man.

Yamashiro apartment  
Same time

“I have never seen someone refuse a cup of my tea.” Tatsu said dryly as she watched Sara simply look at the cup of tea in front of her.

“Sorry, I guess I’m just…” Sara looked for the word.

“Worried.” Tatsu supplied.

“I was going to say concerned, but yeah, worried. What is Oliver and Maseo don’t find the Omega?” Sara asked worriedly as she unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach.

“Then we run as far from here as we can.” Tatsu said grimly.

Hong Kong  
Night 

“He should have confessed by now.” Oliver said as he pulled out the bloody arrow from the man’s shoulder, “we have video evidence of him taking the vial.”

“He says he doesn’t remember.” Maseo noted thoughtfully.

“He’s lying! You don’t do something like that and not remember!” Oliver said angrily. 

“there is a way, I didn’t think it a possibility until now,” Maseo said as Oliver looked at him stunned, “There’s a drug, it’s called Votura. I’ve heard it makes those under its influence extremely susceptible to suggestion.”

“Like mind control?” Oliver asked incredulously then scoffed at Maseo’s face, “really, that’s a thing?”

“Those who get dosed often have no memory of what they do under its influence.” Maseo explained.

“Oh great, then all this was for nothing. China White still has the vial and we have no way of finding her.” Oliver snarled furiously.

“We’ve taken her inside man; the problem may not be us finding her. The problem may be her finding us.” Maseo explained as both the men were suddenly filled with dread.

Yamashiro apartment  
Same time

Sara sat on the couch reading a book on motherhood, but she was really watching Tatsu teaching Akio. She smiled slightly, hoping one day she could do something similar with her own child. Suddenly, the door burst open and China White walked in. the Yamashiros and Sara stood up in alarm, the women knowing, from hearing Maseo and Oliver talk about her, how dangerous she was.

“Good evening Mrs. Yamashiro, is your husband home?” White asked in what one might consider a polite voice.

“Sara, get Akio out of her.” Tatsu ordered as she pushed her son towards the blonde.

“You think you two can?” White asked Sara and Akio with a malicious smile as she took a step towards them.

“Stay away from them.” Tatsu hissed as she blocked White.

“Quant house…for a spy. Except for these,” White said as she picked up a sword that was on the wall, “they belong to you, don’t they? Tatsu is it?”

White took the sword out of the Sheath and took a look at it. She tilted it from side to side, examining it as the other three waited nervously for her to turn the blade on them.

“Sara, Akio, run!” Tatsu shouted as she threw a chair at White. 

Sara grabbed Akio and ran to the other room as fast as she could while the fight began in the other room. She had barely shoved Akio into a closet when the sounds of fighting stopped. She closed the door and turned to run White was suddenly there, holding the sword to her neck. Sara’s heart pulsed with fear, not for her own life, but for life that she was carrying inside her.

“Where’s the boy?” White demanded.

“Why do you need him when you have me?” Sara almost laughed at the surprised look on White’s face, “I know how this works, you’re here for hostages. There’s blood on the sword, but not enough for you to have killed Tatsu. You want us alive, and I will go with you. Just forget about the boy.”

Yamashiro apartment  
Later

Oliver and Maseo walked towards their home and were filled with dread when they saw the door broken off its hinges. Exchanging equally horrified looks, they ran into the apartment to see the place basically ransacked.

“Akio, Tatsu?!” Maseo called out desperately.

“Sara?! Damn it what happened here?!” Oliver shouted terrified for his own family.

“No no no,” Maseo walked over to a picture on the coffee table and saw blood on it, “Akio no.”

“Daddy!” Akio shouted as he ran into the room.

“Akio,” Maseo dropped down to his knees and embraced his son in a fierce hug before pulling back, “Akio, where’s your mother and Sara?”

“The white haired women, she took them.” The terrified boy explained.

Maseo looked at Oliver, horror filling both their faces. China White had taken the women they loved and Oliver’s child. Well, there would be Hell to pay.


	7. Omega and Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Maseo raid a lab and run into trouble. Sara and Tatsu deal with their new situation.

Argus safe house, next day  
Morning

“I expected this kind of blunder from Mr. Queen but not from you.” Waller told Maseo icily as the three of them walked through the base.

“We were following the trail of Omega, like you ordered us to do.” Oliver said angrily.

“I also ordered you to be cautious, that’s how you protect yourself and your loved. Ones you should have informed me before you abducted the scientist.” Waller said bluntly. 

“We need to assemble an extraction team to free my wife and Sara.” Maseo insisted.

“From where? We have no idea where China White is located and we have more pressing concerns.” Waller said indifferently.

“White has the Omega. We find her, we find Sara and Tatsu, and then we get the three of them out of there.” Oliver pointed out briskly.

“If only it were that simple. I’ve learned that the Omega is actually made up of two components. The Omega she has is harmless without it’s other half, Alpha.” Waller explained.

“And where is that at?” Oliver asked with bite to his voice.

“Unfortunately, in the possession of the Hong Kong Military.” Waller said with noticeable displeasure in her voice.

“I’ll take it that’s not a good thing?” Oliver inquired.

“Far from it, the only way to secure the safety of it is to destroy it.” Waller explained.

“And by the time we do, Tatsu and Sara will both be dead!” Maseo snapped but Waller ignored him as they came upon a board with blueprints for a building on it.

“Alpha is being kept here, in a PLA military laboratory. The two of you, with backup, will break into the laboratory and recover the vial. It’s tasked with GPs tracker which you will need to disable before extraction.” Waller explained.

“And what about Sara and Tatsu? Stop ignoring us!” Oliver snarled as Waller finally looked at the both of them with displeasure written across her face.

“I’m not ignoring you two, I’m just focusing on the task at hand. Which, at the moment, does not involve recovering your better halves.” Waller said her tone full of mockery before she began to walk away.

“If Sara and the baby die,” Oliver began and Waller paused, “no force on earth will stop me from coming for you.”

“Do not threaten me Mr. Queen.” Waller said as she turned around to face him.

“It’s not a threat, it’s a promise. If they die, I’ll have nothing to lose…and you will learn just how dangerous I can be.” Oliver said darkly.

Triad safe house  
Same time

“Welcome back.” Sara told Tatsu as the older woman came to.

“Where are we?” Tatsu asked as she notices the bandage at her side where the sword had cut her.

“Some Triad safe house. Akio’s fine.” Sara assured Tatsu before she could even ask.

At that moment, the door to the room opened. The two women turned and looked as White walked in. she gave them a condescending smirk as she put a tray of food on the floor.

“I do hope you’ll be enjoying your stay with us.” White said mockingly.

“You’re a real bitch, you know that?” Sara sneered as White laughed.

“You are lucky you are eating for two, I only need one hostage. Remember that.” White warned as she turned and slammed the door behind her.

Hong Kong  
Night

“We do this, and then we go get Sara and Tatsu. With or without Waller.” Oliver said as he and Maseo readied themselves. 

“Agreed.” Maseo said as they went to work. 

Oliver aimed an arrow and let it fly. The arrow, with a cable attached to it, fly into the way of a building next down. Nodding to Maseo, Oliver then used his bow to use the cable as a zip line. As Oliver slide down the cable, Maseo fired his rifle and a bullet went through the window. However, instead of going through it, Oliver banger his face of the glass. Grunting, Oliver Pushed himself back and tried to kick the window open to no avail. Clearly the glass was very reinforced. However, Oliver was not about to get up and, after a few more tries, he kicked his way through the glass. Falling to the ground ungracefully, Oliver picked up himself and his fallen bow before moving.

“I’m in.” Oliver told Maseo through their communications as he ran into the laboratory.

Quickly locating the vial containing the Alpha, Oliver picked it up and carefully removed it from its container. Spotting the black end that no doubt concealed the chip, Oliver quickly went about removing it from the vial. Once he spotted the chip, Oliver removed it from the vial just as Maseo and their backup arrived in the lab.

“Found it.” Oliver told them helpfully as he turned towards them. 

Just as they reached him, guns went off, instantly killing one of their men. Oliver, Maseo, and one of their men quickly took cover behind a mental desk as they saw the shoots shooting at them from the upper level.

“Chinese military?!” Oliver asked Maseo over the gun fire as the glass wall in front of the desk was shot to pieces in seconds. 

“Triad, China White’s men.” Maseo assessed and Oliver cursed silently. 

As the gun fire slowed for a moment, Maseo took a chance. Grabbing his rifle, Maseo shot up from behind the table and fired, managing to kill one of the Tread assailants. As said assailant fell from the platform dead, Maseo ducked back behind the table and turned to Oliver.

“Head for the exit, I’ll cover you!” Maseo told him.

“What about you?!” Oliver asked over the returning gunfire. 

“You need to get the Alpha out here.” Maseo reasoned. 

“But-” Oliver tried.

“Get it away from them, Go!” Maseo barked and Oliver finally relented.

As Maseo and the surviving Argus backup covered him, Oliver ran for his life. Emerging from the laboratory, Oliver realized he was being tailed. The Triad assailant following him pulled out a gun and Oliver ducked behind the corner. As the gun fire stopped, an idea occurred to Oliver. As the assailant neared him, Oliver, fast as lightning, sprung from the corner and knocked the gun out of his hand. Oliver punched the man in the face before grabbing him then slamming him against the wall. Oliver then threw the assailant to the ground and notched an arrow, aiming at the assailant as he held up his hands in a pleading manner. 

“No.” the man pleaded.

Oliver did not move for a moment. Sensing this as his chance, the man stood up and fled. Oliver lowered his bow as Maseo and the surviving member of their backup came up behind him.

“You had him, why didn’t you take the shot?” The Backup demanded but Oliver did not answer.

“We need to get out of here, now.” Maseo ordered and the three men fled the scene without another word.

Triad safe house  
Later

“I hope Akio is okay.” Tatsu said softly as she and Sara sat with their backs against the wall.

“He’ll be okay and you will see him again,” Sara promised as Tatsu looked over at her, “if there’s one thing I know about Oliver Queen, it’s that he never gives up. They’ll find and you’ll see Akio again.”

Before Tatsu could respond, the door burst open. The pair turned to see an angry White storm in. she walked over to them and angrily lifted Sara up by her shirt. Tats u cried out in protest, but White ignored. Sara did not react, simply looked back at White, Sara’s calm blue eyes staring into White’s angry brown pair.

“Your boyfriend interfered in tonight’s operation.” White hissed.

“Good for Ollie.” Sara said as she flashed a mocking smile at White.

“It is not a good idea to antagonize me.” White hissed as she leaned closer to Sara.

“If you were gonna kill us, you would have done it already. You still need us for something, maybe leverage, maybe for our skills, I don’t know. But you need us.” Sara deduced.

White snarled before letting Sara go and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her harshly. Sara sat down shakily as Tatsu helped her pregnant friend, looking equally impressed and scathing.

“She’s right; it’s not wise to antagonize her.” Tatsu warned. 

“I knew she wouldn’t hurt us. If she was gonna kill us, she would have slaughtered us and Akio when she came to the apartment. But she didn’t, which means she wants us for something.” Sara told her.

“What would she want us for?” Tatsu wondered. 

“Maybe leverage against Ollie and Maseo or maybe they think they can use us in their operations. Either way, they need us…and we can use that to our advantage.” Sara told Tatsu.

Argus base  
Same time

“Well done Mr. Queen, good to know my investment in you hasn’t entirely been for naught,” Waller said as she pocketed the Alpha, “although I was disappointed to read Agent Pearson’s after action report. You let one of China White’s men get away.”

“I hesitated, it was a mistake.” Oliver lied.

“It really was, now we have no one to interrogate.” Waller said as she walked away.

“You mean torture, right?” Oliver shot at her retreating back but she didn’t answer.

“I saw you with that man,” Maseo said once Waller was gone, “you didn’t hesitate; you chose not to shoot him.”

“I put the GPS from the vial in his pocket,” Oliver revealed as he turned around, “Now he’s gonna lead us right to Sara and Tatsu. We’re gonna get them back.”

“Oliver…what you’ve done…I will forever be in your debt.” Maseo told Oliver grateful.

“You can thank me by helping me get the woman I love and our unborn child back. We still need someone to operate the GPS, someone who won’t tell Waller what we’re doing.” Oliver told him.

“I know just the man.” Maseo said as his mind drifted to John Smoak.


	8. A dangerous gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara reach out to John Smoak for help in locating Sara and Tatsu. Also, China white offers Oliver and Maseo a deal with the devil.

Argus base, the next day  
Early morning

“John?” Maseo asked as he and Oliver walked up to the man Maseo had pointed out to him.

“Yes Maseo?” John asked as he looked at the unfamiliar man before him.

“This is Oliver Queen.” Maseo introduced and John’s eyes flooded with recognition.

“You’re Sara’s boyfriend.” John acknowledged with a nod.

“The word ‘girlfriend’ feels lacking in what she means to me but yes.” Oliver said.

“I was sorry to hear that Sara and Tatsu were abducted by the Triad.” John told them.

“That is why we are here. Oliver was able to plant a tracer on one of China White’s men. We were hoping for your assistance in tracking him so we could possibly track down my wife and Sara.” Maseo explained.

“Absolutely, but we need to do this under the radar. We can’t have Waller finding out about this.” John told them.

“Agreed.” Maseo nodded.

“John, thank you for this.” Oliver said gratefully. 

“It’s Sara; there was no choice to make.” John said simply.

Triad safe house  
Afternoon

“I’m pregnant here, can’t I get something more to eat?!” Sara shouted but there was no response.

“Do not antagonize them.” Tatsu pleaded with her friend.

“If they wanted us dead, we’d be dead by now. They want to use us for something.” Sara reminded her as the door to their room opened and China White walked in.

“I hope everyone is comfortable,” China White said as she shot them a mock-polite smile, “I wouldn’t want things to turn…unpleasant.”

“Oh cut the crap and tell us what you want.” Sara scoffed ignoring Tatsu’s horrified look.

“Well Sara, you’re boyfriend planted a tracer on one of men last night. No doubt he plans to use it to track us down here. Congratulations you two, you’ve just become useful to me.” White said coolly.

Yamashiro apartment  
Late afternoon

“John, just called, he’s got the tracer set up. We’ll leave at night.” Oliver told Maseo as he hung up the phone.

Maseo nodded but before he could answer someone knocked at the door. Exchanging a cautious look, they moved together. Maseo walked to the door as Oliver hid in the shadows. Maseo opened the door to see an Asian man in a suit waiting on the other side.

“I bring a message from Chine Na Wai.” The man said simply.

“What does she want?” Maseo asked stiffly as Oliver emerged from the shadows, rage in his eyes. 

“She will release Sara Lance and Tatsu Yamashiro as long as you surrender the Alpha to her.” The Triad messenger told them.

“And you really expect us to believe that China White would do this out of the good of her heart?” Oliver scoffed.

“She will hold the meeting where the tracer you planted on her man is at at eight tonight.” The Triad messenger said before turning around and leaving.

“What do you think?” Oliver asked Maseo once he was gone.

“Is there really any choice to make? I will do whatever it takes to get back Tatsu.” Maseo told him firmly.

“I just wanted to hear you say it.” Oliver told him.

“Then we’re in agreement?” Maseo asked.

“How do we get the Alpha? Oliver asked.

“Leave that to me.” Maseo said a dark glint in his eyes.

Hong Kong, club  
Night

“The tracer’s in there looks like a VIP area.” Oliver told Maseo and John, who was at Argus and heard Oliver through there comms.

“It’s probably where they’re holding Tatsu and Sara.” Maseo noted.

“There’s an awful lot of muscle.” Oliver told him.

“This club is a triad front, it will be heavily guarded.” Maseo retorted.

“Will you do anything to get her back?” Oliver inquired.

“Yes.” Maseo said simply.

“Good, so will I but we need to think smart. Us getting killed won’t help them.” Oliver said.

“Gentlemen, I hate to interrupt, but it looks like you have company.” John said through the comms as Oliver and Maseo felt the barrels of guns being put to their back.

“Warning came too late.” Maseo told John as Oliver and Maseo were restrained.

“Told you we should have been smart.” Oliver told Maseo as they were dragged away from the bar.

The pair was escorted to a private booth. China White sat on a couch, looking like she was waiting for them. The sight of the criminal looking so smug filled with Oliver and Maseo with rage.

“You’re late.” White told them casually. 

“Well there was the whole matter of getting it.” Oliver said cheekily.

“So you have it then?” White asked a sinister smile crossing her face.

“We want to see Tatsu and Sara.” Maseo demanded.

The man that had restrained Maseo moved to grab him again but he was too slow. Maseo grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing a snapping sound to echo throughout the room. Maseo dropped him as the man that had restrained Oliver moved to intercept but Oliver kicked her in the chest, sending him across the room and knocking him unconscious.

“We want to see Sara and Tatsu. Once we know they’re alive, then we have deal.” Oliver sneered. 

White shrugged before gesturing to some of her men. A moment later, two men bring in Sara and Tatsu. Oliver and Maseo drink in the sight of their respective loves. Both look a little roughed up, but only slightly and don’t to look at have been touched otherwise.

“Maseo. What are you doing?” Tatsu asked.

“Ollie, what’s going on?” Sara asked confused.

“We’re making a deal with the devil.” Oliver answered both of them as Maseo took out the Alpha and handed it to White’s man.

“What the hell are you doing?” John asked in their ear.

“They’re the women we love and the mother of our children. You do not get to judge us.” Maseo told him.

“Too late.” John hissed.

“Oh like you wouldn’t have done the same.” Oliver sneered as Tatsu and Sara walked over to them.

“Who are you talking to?” Sara asked a little concerned for Oliver and Maseo’s sanity.

“No one, I’m so glad you and the baby are okay.” Oliver said as he took her in his arms.

“This concludes our business.” Maseo told White.

“Only if the serum is genuine.” White said as she stood up.

“It’s the real deal.” Oliver assured her.

“Then we won’t mind me testing it.” White said as she took it from one of her men.

Maseo walked through the back and was gone. After a minute, she walked back through, a furious expression on her face.

“It’s a fake, kill them.” White ordered to Oliver and Maseo’s shock.

Before White’s men could draw their gun, Maseo used his foot to kick a metal tray up into the air. Turning, Maseo caught it and used it as a shield as White’s men began to fire. Oliver and Tatsu each disarm one of White’s men and knock them unconscious. Even Sara is of use, kicking a man in the shin and, while he is distracted by pain, grabs his gun from him and turns it on him. 

“Go go go!” Oliver urges them once all the men are disabled and they rush out of the room.

As they rush out into the club, Oliver grabs a gun from the guard he promptly shoves away. Sliding on his side onto the bar, Oliver shoots one of White’s men, killing him instantly. At the same, Sara shoots another, like her boyfriend killing her target instantly. Tatsu picks up a knife from a table and throws it with expert marksmanship and precession, striking the last of White’s men in the back of his heart and he drops to the floor dead. With all of White’s men dead, the four of them meet at the bar before rushing out of the club, only pausing momentarily for Oliver and Maseo to dispatch the club security.

Yamashiro apartment  
Later

Watching as Tatsu and Sara played with Akio, Oliver couldn’t help but smile. He would talk with Sara about what had happened later but for now, he was just happy she and the baby were safe. Maseo walked over to him and they watched the three of them silently.

“Did you know that the virus was a fake?” Oliver asked Maseo. 

“No, I assume you did not either?” Maseo asked and Oliver simply shook his head, “I see. Waller must have known we’d try something like thing, so she switched the vials.” 

“It’s kind of sick when you think about it. We were willing to let hundreds, maybe thousands of people die to save Sara and Tatsu.” Oliver lamented. 

“I will do anything for my family…and you proved tonight you will as well.” Maseo clasped Oliver on the shoulder before walking over to Tatsu and Akio.

“Hey, how are you?” Sara asked as she walked over. 

“Feeling better than I have in days,” Oliver said as he took her in his arms, “I was so worried about you and the baby.”

“Hey, I’m here now, we’re both okay.” Sara said as she put one of his hands to her stomach, where Oliver could feel the baby kick as if to attest to its mother’s words.

“Oliver,” the pair turned to Tatsu, “you saved my life. Thank you.”

Argus base  
Same time

“Mr. Smoak,” John turned away as he was gathering his things for the night to see Amanda Waller approach him, “we need to talk.”

“What about?” John asked his face and voice giving away nothing of his fear.

“I know it was you that helped Mr.’s Queen and Yamashiro track down where the Triad was holding Ms. Lance and Mrs. Yamashiro.” Waller told him coolly. 

“If you want me to say I’m sorry, I won’t because I’m not.” John told her.

“I know that. Because you care for Ms. Lance. Luckily for you, I still need her as an asset. But let me make one thing clear: if you ever compromise Argus again, it will be the biggest mistake of your life.” Waller told him coldly before walking away.


	9. Escape attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara attempt to contact home but it doesn't end well.

Yamashiro apartment  
Late afternoon

“Here’s your bow,” Maseo told Oliver and handed Oliver a green wrapped item, “if you need anything else, take it quickly. We’re leaving in five minutes.”

“We can’t just run.” Sara pipped up in the corner.

“Sara, Waller knows that Maseo and I took the Alpha to get you and Tatsu back.” Oliver told her.

“Even if she didn’t, China White knows where we live.” Maseo agreed.

“Ollie-”

“If you two stay, Waller will torture you; maybe even kill your baby to find us.” Maseo told her and Sara instinctively placed a hand on her swollen stomach, “contact your family, contact the press. Once the world knows Oliver Queen and Sara Lance are still alive, it will limit Waller’ options. Make it quite difficult for her to assassinate you.” Maseo explained to them.

“Well that’s reassuring,” Oliver said dryly, “what are you gonna do?”

“I will take Akio and Tatsu on the ferry to Shanghai. From there, we will disappear,” Maseo said as he handed Oliver some money, “you saved us, now save yourself and your family.” 

Oliver nodded, taking the money. Oliver walked over to Sara and helped her stand. With a quiet goodbye to Maseo, the budding family walked out of the apartment for the last time.

Hong Kong  
Night

“A phone booth!” Oliver said victoriously as he dragged Sara inside the phone booth.

After depositing the change, Oliver dialed a familiar number. They had decided to call his family because The Queens had the resources to get to them faster. And with Waller gunning for them, they couldn’t afford to waste time by calling the Lances first.

“You’ve reached Moira Queen. Please leave a message.” Oliver almost sobbed at hearing his mother’s voice for the first time in years.

“Mom, it’s me, I’m alive. Me and Sara both are, we’re in Hong Kong. I know it sound’s crazy but we’re alive and we’re in Hong Kong,” Oliver took a breath to steady himself as Sara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “ we need you to call Ned Foster, issue a press release. Tell everyone, tell Thea, tell the Lances. We’re coming home mom. I lov-”

Oliver was cut off when a large hand pressed the receiver. Startled, Oliver and Sara looked up to see an Asian man in a suit. Behind them, three more men walked up behind them. Oliver cursed himself, knowing that Sara could outrun them. The first man crossed his arms, knowing that Oliver was trapped by his concern for Sara and his child.

Argus base  
Later

“Stop it!” Sara cried out, restrained by three men as the bag was removed from Oliver’s head and he gasped for breath.

“Ten minutes, I’m impressed. I know special forces who can’t last longer than three.” Waller said idly as two men lifted Oliver up and led Oliver to a chair, “eventually though, everybody breaks. Tell me where the Yamashiros are and it will stop.”

“My family’s gonna be looking for me, everyone’s gonna be looking for me.” Oliver said in a raspy voice.

“Because your mother’s going to issue a press release? We erased your message before she could hear a word of it. Good thing we did to, otherwise she’d be dead.” Waller said grimly.

“You’d never risk the exposure.” Sara challenged. 

“You’re right, Mrs. Queen is too public a figure,” Waller said as she turned away from them, “however, on the other hand, Mr. Queen’s sister, what’s her name, Thea? Did you know she’s developed something of a substance abuse problem since you’ve been gone? I guess the strain of losing two family members was too much for her to bear. One day, someone might just find her in the back of a car…dead with a needle in her arm. Or someone might find Quentin Lance, dead from alcohol poisoning,” Waller said as she looked over at Sara, “Since you’ve been gone, your father has crawled inside a bottle. Or maybe one day, your lawyer sister, who doesn’t seem to know when to be smart about the people she pisses off, might just end up dead.”

“You stay away from our families.” Oliver growled. 

“I will. So long as you answer one question: where are the Yamashiros?” Waller demanded.

Oliver and Sara exchanged a glance, both finding the same emotions playing across the other’s face. Not wanting to do it, but knowing if they did their families were dead. In the end, there was really no choice to make. 

“The ferry to Shanghai.” Oliver finally admitted.

Argus base  
Later

Oliver and Sara were both tied by their hands to separate pillars. Oliver wanted to reach out to Sara, offer her comfort, but his hands wouldn’t allow that. Hearing footsteps approaching, Oliver and Sara looked up to see two Argus agents toss a bound Maseo at their feet. 

“Are you two alright?” Maseo asked as he got to his knees.

“I told them that you were at the ferry. I’m sorry.” Oliver said remorsefully. 

“They tortured you?” Maseo asked.

“No, Waller threatened our families so we sold you out.” Sara explained shamefully.

“No, you didn’t,” Maseo told them and the pair looked up at him, “because we were never going to Shanghai. I lied, a precaution just in case one of both of you were captured.”

“Then how’d they find you?” Oliver asked confused.

“They didn’t, I came back when I found out you were captured.” Maseo explained.

“You idiot, why’d you do that?” Sara demanded.

“I will not the two of you and your baby suffer for something that Oliver and I both did.” Maseo told them firmly.

“And now we’re all gonna get tortured or worse. Great plan.” Oliver said sarcastically

Maseo flashed a dry smile as the agents came back in. Maseo turned around, still on his knees, as he looked at them firmly.

“I must speak with agent Waller.” Maseo demanded before being knocked unconscious when one of the agents punched him in the face.

“Hey-” Oliver said in protest before the same thing happened to him.

“Leave them alone!” Sara shouted before a bag was placed over her head.

Car, the next day  
Night

“Don’t worry, you’re not dead,” Waller told Oliver as he came to in a car with her, Maseo, and Sara, “once again, you and Ms. Lance have the good fortune of being uniquely qualified to help me. 

“Us? Why?” Oliver said not quite in full use of his faculties just yet. 

“China White has left Hong Kong. We’ve tracked her here.” Waller explained.

“’Here?’ Where’s here?” Oliver asked before looking out the window and getting his answer.

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Lance, welcome home.” Waller said as they passed the ‘Welcome to Starling City’ sign.


	10. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Maseo are tasked with locating where China White is holding an auction for the Omega. Oliver and Sara see what has become of their loved ones in there absence and are heartbroken by what they see.

Argus safe house Starling City, next day  
Morning

Waller stepped in front of a holographic screen, China White’s picture on it. She turned to face Oliver, Sara, Maseo, and the rest of her operatives.

“China White touched ground in Starling twenty-four hours ago. We’re still trying to determine how she made it into the country but we believe she’s here to auction of the Omega bioweapon to the highest bidder.” Waller explained as the screen changed to White getting into a car with two men.

“The Omega is inert without its counterpart. Who’s gonna pay for a useless super virus?” Maseo inquired.

“Rogue nations, terrorist groups who believe they can replicate the component on their own.” Waller pointed out.

“Why does she have to sell it here?” Oliver asked curiously.

“There’s a corporate executive in town,” Waller said as she changed the picture to a middle aged man and Oliver stood up stunned, “a man on The Triad’s payroll. He’s committed several acts of industrial espionage for them over the years. His name is Peter Kang.” 

“Yeah I know him,” Oliver said as he walked forward with Maseo giving him a surprised look, “he works at my family’s company. He came over to my house for Christmas.”

“And that Mr. Queen is why you, your girlfriend, and Mr. Yamashiro are still breathing. China White chose the one place on Earth that ensures that your continued breathing is still of use. But have no illusions: if you attempt to compromise the mission by contacting anyone in Starling City, I will remove the three of you from the equation. As well as anyone else who knows that Oliver Queen and Sara Lance are still alive. Do you understand?” Waller hissed as she moved her gaze from Oliver to Sara.

“Yes.” Sara sneered as Oliver nodded briskly.

Starling City, in front of Queen Consolidated   
Later in the morning

Oliver, Sara, and Maseo watched from a car as Kang exited his own. They had followed him here after Maseo had placed a tracer on the bottom of Kang’s car. 

“Kang’s headed inside.” Oliver monitored.

“Argus has detected bursts of date emanating from Kang’s office computer. But it’s protected by SHACAL-4 encryption.” Sara explained.

“Yeah, let’s pretend I don’t know what that means.” Oliver said dryly.

“It means that she can’t hack into Kang’s computer. You’ll need to get directly onto the Queen Consolidated network.” Maseo explained for him.

“Waller was very clear what would happen to me if anyone found out I was still alive. And while Sara is less recognizable, if on the off chance someone doesn’t recognize her, it will certainly look suspicious to have a women, very obviously pregnant, no one recognizes stroll through the building.” Oliver snarked.

“You will go in at night. I don’t have time to familiarize myself with the office work plans.” Maseo told him.

Oliver flashed him a tight smile before looking out the window. Oliver froze for a moment before straightening up in his seat. He saw her. She was older, looking a little less like a child and a little more like a young women, but he would know her anywhere. 

“Oh my god.” Oliver breathed

Maseo and Sara followed his gaze. Like Oliver, it only took a moment for Sara to recognize Thea. Sara swallowed the lump in her throat as she saw the young girl who, last time she had seen her, had been begging Sara to play dress up with her.

“Who is that?” Maseo asked.

“That’s my sister.” Oliver said softly.

After a moment, they saw Thea get into a car with a man who Oliver and Sara vaguely remembered as working for The Queens. At Oliver’s pleading look, Maseo nodded before putting the car in drive and following after them.

Starling City, Queen burial grounds  
Afternoon

“Last time I saw here, she was in pig tails.” Oliver said wistfully as he, Sara-both with capes on to disguise themselves- and Maseo watched Sara walk into the woods, “where is she going?”

They trio walked into the woods and went to an area that was far enough away that Thea couldn’t see them, but close enough so that they could hear her. Thea walked over to two headstones, both right next to each other.

“Hi Dad, hi Ollie. Went to the office today, saw mom talking to Walter. I think something’s happening there but I don’t know.” Thea said as a guy walked up right behind her. 

“Queenie.” He said and Thea turned around to face him.

“Your sister’s boyfriend?” Maseo inquired.

“I don’t know.” Oliver said as the three of them watched the scene playing out.

“You got my delivery?” Thea asked.

“Depends. You got any of your inheritance?” The guy asked and Thea pulled out some cash.

“What the hell is this?!” an angry voice demanded as everyone turned to see Tommy making his way over.

“What are you doing here Tommy?” Thea asked.

“I was about to ask Jordon the same thing.” Tommy said as he walked over to the man.

“Just paying the family my respect.” Jordon lied.

“And so you did. Now you’re gonna stay away from her. Permanently.” Tommy said the undertones of a threat in his voice. 

“Whatever.” Jordon scoffed before walking off.

“You,” Tommy sneered as he turned back to Thea and Oliver and Sara were pleased with the fury in his eyes, “should be bringing flowers here, not looking to score drugs!”

“What are you even doing here Tommy?” Thea asked exasperated.

“I came here to thank you for my birthday card,” Tommy said before softening slightly, “I also came here to tell you that my party tonight is twenty-one and over.”

“Well, we both know that’s not true.” Thea said with a smirk.

“It is when it applies to you. You shouldn’t try to grow up to fast Speedy.” Tommy said with a brotherly smile.

“Well you’re not my brother.” Thea scoffed.

“No, but I still think about him every day and for the first time, I’m glad he’s gone. Seeing you like this would break his heart.” Tommy said and Thea scoffed.

“It’s funny, Ollie seems to care more about me when’s dead than when he was alive.” Thea sneered as she stormed off.

The pained look was mirrored on both Tommy and Oliver’s faces. Sara put a hand on his shoulder in a manner that she hoped offered him some comfort. After Tommy walked off, the three walked out of the woods and back to the car.

“I can imagine how…difficult that was for you to see, but are you ready for tonight?” Maseo asked Oliver as he put the car in drive.

“Yeah…I’m ready to end this thing so I can figure out a way to get out from Waller’s thumb and go back home.” Oliver said as a steely glint entered his eyes.

Queen Consolidated  
Night

Oliver jumped down onto the floor and stood up. As he walked over to the computer on the desk, he looked around. The office was exactly like it was the last time Oliver had walked in almost three years ago. Same pictures, same decorations on the wall, the only difference was a picture of his father on the wall.

“Are you in position?” Maseo asked over the comms unit in Oliver’s ear.

“Yeah.” Oliver said as he activated the communications.

“The Computers are protected by a biometric encryption. Look for a fingerprint reader.” Sara advised.

“Okay but why wouldn’t they take me out of the directory?” Oliver asked.

“Why would they? You’re dead.” Maseo pointed out.

Conceding Oliver found what he was looking for and hesitantly put his thumb on the reader. A blue light up as it read his thumb print and after a moment, a small box opened up on the screen.

“I’m in.” Oliver said.

“The crawler’s programed to seek out all of Kang’s network traffic.” Maseo said as Oliver hooked up the small electronic device to the computer.

“It’s running.” Oliver told them as another, much larger box with various color schemes opens up. 

“It should take about ninety seconds for the program to do its stuff.” Sara advised over the comms.

As he waited, Oliver looked over at the original box that had opened up. It was a list of private files and Oliver frowned as he saw his father’s name. Unable to help himself, Oliver clicked on it and opened up two files, one was titled his name and one was titled Thea. Oliver clicked on his file but it would take eight minutes to download, time that he simply did not have. An idea striking him, Oliver pulled open the desk drawer and quickly pulled out a flash drive. Plugging it into the computer, Oliver began downloading the file. A low beeping sound caught his attention and Oliver saw the crawler was done. He quickly pocketed it and waited for the file to download. 

“Oliver, you need to go.” Maseo warned.

“I’m not done.” Oliver said stubbornly, wanting to see what was on that file.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, you need to get out of there, someone’s coming!” Sara screeched n his ear.

The file downloaded and Oliver snatched it up before exiting everything out. Oliver ran behind the wall and hide mere moments before someone walked into the office. Hearing the click of high heels against tile, Oliver peaked his head out from around the corner just enough to see who it was. It was a young woman around his age, maybe little younger, with blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes with glasses. She walked over to the desk and put a file on it before looking down at the picture of Oliver and Robert.

“You’re cute. It’s too bad you’re, you know, dead,” She said as she leaned down n on the desk, “which is obviously a lot worse for you than it is for me. And I really need to learn to stop talking to myself.”

It took all of Oliver’s self-control not to laugh as she walked out. Once she had walked out the door, Oliver waited a few seconds before emerging from his hiding spot.

“I’m on my way back.” Oliver said as he walked out of the office.

Argus safe house  
Later

Oliver and Sara watched as Maseo sorted through the data on Kang’s computer with Waller standing over her shoulder.

“The auction is tonight, in four hours.” Maseo said speaking for the first time since they had come back.

“Where?” Waller demanded.

“Still working on that. The crawler retriever two-point-seven gigabits of data, it’s taking some time to crawl through.” Maseo explained.

“You have four hours, apparently,” Waller said tersely before looking up and not seeing Sara and Oliver where they had been previously, “where are Mr. Queen and Ms. Lance?”

Outside a mansion  
Later

“What happened?” Sara hissed as Oliver met up with outside.

“I saw Thea’s drug dealer, I went to threaten him. He recognized me, so I had to kill him.” Oliver explained and Sara looked over his shoulder, her eyes widening.

“Daddy?” She asked softly in a small voice.

Oliver followed her gaze and saw Quentin Lance talking to his partner. A pang went through Oliver, similar as to when he had seen Tommy and Thea. So close, yet so far. The couple watched, heartbroken, as a drunk Quentin walked over to Thea, Tommy, and Laurel, making a loud, drunken statement before Oliver felt a gun on his back. 

“We’re leaving, now.” Maseo snarled in his ear.

Reluctantly, Oliver and Sara let him lead them away. It was not until they were in the back alley, heading towards Maseo’s car that he speaks.

“What were you thinking? Anyone at that party could have recognized you?!” Maseo demanded.

“I pulled the hoodie down to cover my face.” Oliver defended.

“That disguise would work if you smeared grease paint over your face.” Maseo scoffed.

“So what, you came to chastise me at gun point?” Oliver snarled.

“We found the location of the auction,” Maseo said silencing Oliver’s retort, “Kang is using a defunct steel factory owned by your family’s company.”

“Okay, let’s go. But first…I need a laptop.” Oliver said causing both his companions to look at him confused.

“Ollie?” Sara asked confused before Oliver pulled out a flash drive.

“What is that?” Maseo demanded. 

“On this flash drive is a file I found when I was in my dad’s office. My dad left this file for me. If I die tonight, I…I want to know what’s on this.” Oliver admitted, unable to look at Sara.

There was a silence in the area before Maseo walks over to the car. Opening the door, he pulls out a laptop before shoving it in Oliver’s hands and shoving him inside. Once Sara and Maseo were both inside and the door was closed, Oliver plugged the flash drive into the drive on the laptop. After a moment, with Sara leaning into his side, Oliver was stunned to see the face of Robert Queen looking back at him.

“Dad.” Oliver breathed as Sara gripped his arm tightly.

“Hello Oliver. I told myself that I was making this in case I died suddenly…but I wonder if it’s just easier to say what I have to to a video camera,” Robert mused before carrying on, “I’m not the man you think I am Oliver. I didn’t save our city, I failed it. I did something terrible and in my efforts to make it right, I ignored my conscious. I made alliances with terrible people. There’s a book Oliver.

“A book with all their names. I told myself that everything that I did, I did for my family. That’s a lie. What good is a family…without a soul? You can be better than I was. You can right my wrongs son, you can save this city.” Robert said before the screen went blank.

“You okay Ollie?” Sara asked the father of her child as he closed the laptop.

“No…but I will be,” Oliver said as he took her hand, “I’m gonna go with Maseo and take down White…and then I’m gonna get us out from under Waller’s thumb and I’m gonna come save this city.”

“No you’re not; we’re gonna save this City.” Sara said as she squeezed his hand.

Old Steel mill  
Later

Oliver and Maseo stood with a team of Argus operatives as they watched, undetected, as White began the bidding. However, luck was not on their side, as one of their operatives made some noise on the bars, alerting the bidders to their presence. Oliver and Maseo ducked for cover as one of the guards shot at them. As Maseo fired back at them, Oliver fired an arrow and took one of the gunmen. Together, Maseo and Oliver took out all the gunmen as White and the bidders fled. The pair then ran down as fast as they could.

Outside, White’s car was speeding away when a gun shot fired. A bullet went through the window and hit the driver, right in the head. In front of the car they had arrived in, Sara lowered the gun and watched as White’s car lost control quickly and crashed into a wall. Whit and they Bidder quickly got out of the car but they didn’t get far. Oliver decked White, which knocked her unconscious while Maseo grabbed the bidder by the arm.

“You have a choice to make.” Oliver told the bidder.

“What choice?” He asked nervously.

“If you want to keep your hand.” Oliver growled. 

Hotel, next day  
Morning

Oliver and Sara stood by the window, Sara leaning against Oliver as he had his arms wrapped around her. Looking over his shoulder, Oliver saw Waller standing by Maseo.

“Thanks for the lift home. Have a nice flight back to Hong Kong.” Oliver said with much more politeness than Waller deserved.

“It’s not that simple Mr. Queen.

“Oh, I think it is,” Sara snapped as she turned around, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Waller, “you have White, you have the Omega, which was the whole reason you kidnapped us and used the life of our baby as a bargaining chip. It’s over and now we are staying home!”

“I’m sorry to say that is not up to any of us.” Waller said as a middle aged man in a military uniform walked into the room.

“This him?” The man asked Waller who nodded, “General Mathew Shrieve. You two have done your country a great service today Mr. Queen, Ms. Lance. But I’m sorry, I have some news you two aren’t gonna wanna hear.”

“We’re used to that by now.” Sara said bitterly.

“We’re gonna have to debrief the two of you. Back in China. Once that’s done…and the Omega’s safe…we’ll take you anywhere in the world you wanna go. Sound fair?”

“Yeah.” Oliver said after a brief glance at Sara and Waller.


	11. Out of the frying pain and into the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Sara, and the Yamashiros are told they can go home but it is a trap.

Chinese military base, next day  
Morning

“We recovered the Omega from China White; we then stole the Alpha from the Chinese military and gave it to Amanda Waller. No matter how many times you make us say it, it’s not gonna make it less true.” Oliver snapped as he and Sara sat across from a soldier in an underground base.

“That’s enough, you’re relieved.” Shrieve said as he walked over.

“Yes sir.” The soldier said as he stood up.

“Sorry. Waller’s a little too thorough for her own good. And by ‘thorough’ I think you know I mean paranoid.” Shrieve said as the soldier left. 

“We’ve gotten used to it by now.” Sara snarked and Shrieve chuckled lightly.

“Speaking of, where is she?” Oliver wondered.

“The Omega-Alpha cleanup has become United States Army operation. Amanda Waller’s involvement has concluded. I’m sure that comes as a profound disappointment.” Shrieve said dryly.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Oliver said as matching grins crossed his and Sara’s faces. 

“I’m sorry for the invasiveness of your debrief, you’re both free to go,” Shrieve said and the two simply sat there in shock as the news sunk in while Maseo walked in behind them and the stood up, “the Yamashiro’s have been released as well. They’re returning to Japan. You two can go with them, and from there you can return to Starling…or wherever you two want to go.”

“Thank you General.” Oliver said as he held his hand out.

“After what the two of you have done, it’s the least I can do.” Shrieve said as he shook Oliver’s hand. 

China  
Afternoon 

Oliver and Sara, in civilian clothes, made their way over to the Yamashiros. Akio, upon seeing them, ran over. Oliver leaned down and picked up the small boy in a bear hug.

“I’m going home!” Akio said excitably. 

“So are we.” Sara said as Oliver lowered the boy to the ground.

“We hope you’ll consider staying with us for a day or two in Tokyo before you make the trip back home.” Tatsu offered.

“Don’t pressure them Tatsu, they’ve been away from home for a long time.” Maseo said jovially.

“You can stay with us forever, I like playing games with them.” Akio said.

“Well maybe I can send my family’s plane and you three can vacation in America.” Oliver offered and Tatsu stared at him stunned.

“Your family owns a plane?” Tatsu said in disbelief.

“There’s a reason his last name is Queen.” Sara joked and the five of them laughed.

The group moved towards the docks and there transport, a boat, came into view.

“I see it, I see our boat!” Akio said excitably. 

“I hate boats.” Oliver muttered as he wrapped his arm around Sara and brought her close to him, both having flashbacks of the Gambit.

As one of the workers approached, Oliver’s danger sense went off. Exchanging a glance with Maseo, he saw that he was not alone. As Maseo whipped out a pistol, Oliver grabbed Sara and Akio and dragged them away from the man as Maseo opened fire. Men came out if nowhere and opened fire on them. Oliver dragged Sara and Maseo to cover as Maseo and Tatsu were forced to the other side of the dock. 

Tatsu said something in Chinese as Oliver picked up a shard of glass from the ground. Using it as am mirror, he used it as a mirror to see where the shots were coming from.

“One snipper on the roof!” Oliver called back to Maseo over the gunfire before a bullet shattered the glass.

“They’re Argus, they work for Waller!” Maseo shouted back.

“Waller, Shrieve said they weren’t involved anymore?!” Sara shouted back at him.

“Maybe the decision didn’t sit well with her! We have to get out of here.” Maseo said over the gunfire. 

“Delivery truck!” Sara pointed over to the abandoned vehicle.

“Give me your gun, I’ll cover you!” Oliver ordered and, after a moment, Maseo complied.

Oliver grabbed the gun and shot up from behind his safety zone. Oliver opened fire, taking out the snipper as Sara and the Yamashiros ducked behind a gas tank. The snipper fell off the roof, dead, as Oliver raced over behind the gas tank.

“I count at least three shooters!” Oliver told them.

“Let’s go!” Maseo ordered.

Oliver stood up with Sara and helped her run as fast as her pregnant body would allow her. They kept pass with the Yamashiros and gunfire forced them to once again separate. Sara held back Akio, despite the boy’s protests, as his parents took out the assailants.

“Go, get them out of here!” Maseo ordered as he gestured to Sara and Akio.

After some hesitation, Oliver picked Akio up and threw him over his shoulder. Akio screamed in protest as Oliver grabbed Sara by the arms and dragged them both away from the scene.


	12. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After managing to hide worth Akio from whoever is chasing them for three months, Oliver is forced to call for help as Sara prepares to give birth.

China  
Late afternoon

“It’s gonna be okay Akio.” Sara assured the sad boy as Oliver led them into the warehouse district.

“I wanna go home.” Akio complained.

“I know buddy, but home’s not safe right now.” Oliver told them as started to count the buildings.

“Because those men tried to hurt us?” Akio asked.

“That’s right, because of the bad men.” Sara explained as Oliver stopped.

“And we’ve found ourselves somewhere safe.” Oliver said as he led them inside one of the buildings.

“Um, Ollie? This place is a dump.” Sara pointed out once they were inside.

Indeed, the place had seen better days. The walls were peeling, cobwebs were all over, and the room was mostly bare with the exception of an elevator that had an out of order sign. And seriously, what kind of ware house had an elevator, least of all one with an out of order sign? 

“Things are never what they seem. You should know that by now.” Oliver told her as he walked over to the elevator. 

Bewildered, Sara and Akio watched as Oliver pressed the down button. To their shock, the elevator opened up, revealing that it was still in perfect working condition. Oliver gestured for them to follow his lead as he stepped inside the elevator. Akio ran after him while Sara was slower, both due to caution and her condition. There was only one button inside the elevator, which Oliver pressed once she was inside. Once the elevator doors opened again, Sara gapped in surprise.

It was like the Argus base back in Hong Kong, only it was covered in dust. Akio ran out of the elevator, looking around in awe as Oliver and Sara stepped out.

“What is this place?” Sara asked her lover.

“An old Chinese Argus base. Maseo told me about it back in Hong Kong. It’s been abandoned for years; no one would ever think to look for us here. I figured it was a good place to lay low while.” Oliver explained.

“What about food and water? Ollie, we can’t go out because our faces are too recognizable.” Sara reminded him.

“Our faces are…but his isn’t.” Oliver said as he looked over at Akio, who was still looking around at everything amazed.

“Ollie.” Sara said horrified.

“I don’t like it either…but if you or I go out there, they’ll recognize us and find us. And I’m not gonna send him out there unprepared,” Oliver assured her as he walked forward, “hey Akio, wanna play a game?”

China, three months later  
Day

“Stop, thief!” a merchant called out in rage.

Akio ran through the crowd, a bag of food in his hands. The last three months had been good to the boy. Akio had figured out early on that the ‘games’ with Oliver had been training so that he could go get supplies. Akio wouldn’t lie, it had been hard, but over time Akio had begun to enjoy it. 

They boy knew he had pursuers, but thanks to Oliver’s training, he knew he could outrun them. He rounded a corner and slipped under the open space between the walls. His pursuers ran down the corner, right passed him. Akio waited a few minutes before sliding out and running off. 

Ware house district  
Later in the day

Oliver stood waiting for Akio, checking his watch. The boy was almost late and it was only a ten minute run to the market. Even considering evading the people who would no doubt chase him, it should have only taken the boy half an hour at most. As Oliver was beginning to worry, the young boy ran up to him.

“Oliver, I got more food!” Akio said as he held the bag out to his friend.

“Good job buddy.” Oliver praised as he took the bag, seeing that they had enough food in here for a few more weeks.

The pair walked into their ware house, Akio chatting animatedly the whole way. Once the elevator opened back up for them, Oliver had a feeling something was wrong. As he stepped out of the elevator, Oliver had the feeling that something was wrong. Oliver went into full blown panic mode when he heard the sound of splashing water and took off into the bas, with Akio following behind him out of confusion.

“Sara!” Oliver shouted worriedly.

“Oliver!” he heard Sara call back, her voice sounding strange. 

Oliver followed the direction her voice had come from and rounded the corner. As Sara came into view, he stopped, Akio almost running into his legs. Sara was standing in a pool of water, the area of her shirt that covered her stomach soaked.

“Oliver…” Sara trailed off but she didn’t need to finish.

“The baby’s coming.” Oliver finished for her.

China  
Same time

John Smoak stood in the Chinese Argus base, going over reports. Waller had assigned him to the team tasked with locating Oliver Queen and Sara Lance. Within a day of arriving in China, the team had located Maseo Yamashiro and his wife Tatsu, who had told him that their son Akio was with Oliver and Sara. They had been searching for over two months but nothing so far. John looked up as Maseo walked in, worry coloring his face.

“Anything?” Maseo asked desperately and John’s heart went out to him. 

“Nothing yet.” John told him regretfully as his phone rang.

Picking it up, John didn’t recognize the name that flashed across the screen. Frowning, John pressed the answer key and answered it cautiously.

“Hello?” John asked cautiously.

“John, it’s Oliver. I need your help.” Oliver told him on the other side of the line.

Ware house district  
Night

John, Maseo, and Tatsu cautiously walked through the ware house district. It had taken them a few hours to gather the medical supplies needed to help Sara. And then it had taken another hour to get out of the base without detection and lose any possible tails. As Maseo led them into ware house, none of them noticed the Asian man watching them.

They entered the elevator and waited for it to take them down to the next level. After the doors closed, the elevator could not seem to move fast enough for any of them. Once the elevator doors opened, they stepped out into the room, looking around for any of the three residences. The place seemed like it was still abandoned until Akio ran out to them.

“Mommy, Daddy!” Akio shouted as his parents took him their arms. 

“Akio!” Tatsu shouted in relief as the family hugged each other.

John smiled at the scene but any happiness was cut short when Sara’s scream of pain echoed throughout the abandoned base. Remembering why they were there, Akio separated himself from his parents and began to lead them into the base. He led them into a room that looked like it was a medical wing of the base. All the beds were empty except one. 

Sara was on the bed, her skin soaked with sweat, her hair a mess. Oliver stood by her side, holding her hand tightly as she takes some calming breaths. John rushes over, putting his bag on one of the beds near her as he unzips it and begins to take out some medical supplies.

“John?” Sara called weakly.

“I’m hear Sara, are you ready to meet your baby?” John asks as he turned back towards them.

“Yes.” Sara said as Tatsu and Maseo led Akio away from the scene.

Unspecified location  
Later

“So, Sara Lance, Oliver Queen and their little group are at a ware house?” A white haired woman said as an Asian man stood in front of her.

“Yes.” He said.

“Watch the ware house; it’s time I get my revenge for what those two did to me.” China White said, a vindictive smile spreading across her face. 

Abandoned Argus base, next day  
Late morning

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Oliver asked as Sara woke up.

“I’m okay…baby!” Sara sat up violently, looking down at her now flat stomach.

“Hey, calm down, the baby’s fine.” Oliver reassured her as he gently but firmly made her lay back in bed.

“He’s not wrong,” John said as he walked over with a little bundle, “so mommy would you liked to meet your little girl?”

Overcome with emotion that she had a daughter, Sara does not answer. Instead, she holds out her arms, which she is not embarrassed to admit trembled a little. John smiled understandably as he handed her the bundle. 

Sara took the buddle as if it was fine china and her daughter stared back at her. Her daughter had Ollie’s eyes but what hair she had was as blonde as hers. Her skin was still slightly stained red and she looked up at Sara like she was a fascinating piece of art. Her daughter was perfect in Sara’s opinion.

“Beautiful isn’t she?” Oliver asked as he stood next to her.

“Yeah.” Sara said softly her voice cracking.

“So what’s her name?” John asked curiously.

The new parents exchanged looks. They had discussed names early on in the pregnancy. It had taken months of debate but they had finally agreed on a name for the little girl. 

“Her name is Shado Laurel Queen.” Sara told him thinking of her lost friend.


	13. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China White raids the base Oliver, Sara, and the others were using asa safe house, leading to a tragedy.

Abandoned Argus base  
Afternoon

“We should wait a few days, let Sara recover. Then we move out.” Maseo told Oliver and John as Sara introduced baby Shado to Tatsu and Akio.

“I’ll cover for you, tell them you just disappeared.” John assured them.

“Why don’t you come with us?” Oliver suggested and the older man looked at him surprised, “I know about your family. My family has connections, powerful connections. We could make sure that Waller goes near you again; you could be with your family again. You could explain to them why you had to leave, don’t you want that?”

“More than you’ll ever know. But I have come to terms that to be free of Amanda Waller is not something that I will ever be. If I cannot be free, then I can help your families be free of her.” John said sadly as he looked between the two men. 

Before Oliver could respond, a noise began to echo throughout the base. It was like a humming, only it was loud and getting louder. Everyone looked around confused except Sara, who was instantly on guard. She clutched Shado to her chest protectively as she sat up.

“Someone’s coming down the elevator.” Sara warned them. 

“What?!” Oliver demanded as they shot up.

“That’s the noise the elevator makes whenever it comes down. You and Akio usual go up the elevator and you were too worried about me to pay attention when the others got here.” Sara explained as Tatsu helped her stand and Oliver took Shado.

“This is bad, Sara can barely stand. We need to move.” Maseo said urgently.

“There’s a secret exit that ends downtown, come on let’s go.” Oliver barked as they moved.

At the entrance, the elevator doors opened. China White and several of her men walked out, looking around. Seeing no one around, White signaled to her men to move out. 

Oliver led the others down a hallway and carefully peered around a corner. Seeing the cost was clear, Oliver led the group of five adults, one child, and one baby over to the next hall.

“There’s a room down on the right,” Oliver quietly began as they moved, “inside the room, there’s a lever that reveals a hidden chamber. There’s an elevator there that will take us back up to the city.”

As Oliver finished talking, they rounded the corner and came face to face with one of White’s men. He raised his gun and John placed himself protectively in front of Sara and the children as Oliver and Maseo whipped out there guns. Shots were fired and the man dropped dead. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before White’s men got there, they rushed to the room. As they neared the door, the rest of White’s men arrived. John led the women and children into the room as Oliver and Maseo played defense. As their adversaries fired, the two men ducked. Oliver ad Maseo used their new position to their advantage. Firing three shots, the two each took down three of White’s men. They stood up and rushed into the room just as John pulled the lever, causing part of the wall to open up, jest as Oliver had said. 

“Come on, let’s go!” Oliver shouted as they all rushed inside when he noticed that John wasn’t following, “John, what’s the hold up? We need to go!” 

“You do, but I won’t. White is coming Oliver, allow me to buy you some time.” John told him.

“You’ll die!” Oliver shouted trying to reason with him.

“For almost twenty years, I have lived by Waller’s decision. This is my own, and if I die today, then at least I am dying on my term, not hers. This is where I make my stand.” John said as he returned the lever back to its original position. 

The wall replaced itself, cutting John off from the others. John turned around as, a few seconds later, China White walked into the room. She eyed him skeptically, knowing he could not have been the one to kill her men. Eying the gun in his hand, she knew that he had not used it.

“Put the gun away, we both know you would have used it by now if you were going to.” White sneered.

With a noticeable lack of fear, John dropped the gun. White aimed her gun at him as she looked around the room. She walked closer to John, putting her gun in his face and still he didn’t show any fear. White was impressed.

“Tell me where Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, and the Yamashiro’s are, and I may let you live.” White offered. 

“I wouldn’t tell you where they are if you tortured me.” John said courageously. 

“Well that’s a shame.” White said as she aimed the gun at his chest. 

On the other side of the wall, as the elevator doors closed on them, a gun shot rang out. Sara, her arms holding her baby, buried her face in Oliver’s shoulder as she started to cry. Oliver wrapped his arm around his family as a single tear slide down his cheek. Maseo lowered his head in respect for his friend. 

On the other side of the wall, John laid on the floor, a bullet wound in his chest. As blood poured out of him, John looked up at White and did something that she didn’t expect: he smiled.

“Thank you…for freeing me.” John told her as he took his last breath.


	14. The true enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out what happened and who the true threat to his family is.

China  
Night

“You sure this place is safe?” Oliver asked Maseo as he looked out the window into the street.

“As safe as I could manage.” Maseo said as he unconsciously looked over at Sara.

Oliver followed his gaze and his heart broke for the mother of his child. She had not said a word since they ran from White. The moment they got here, she sat in a corner, Shado in her arms, huddled up. She had sat in the corner silently, dried tears on her face for so long that even Oliver and Akio were hesitant to approach her. 

After thinking for a minute, Oliver stood up and walked over to Sara. Sitting down next to her, Oliver reached out and brushed some of the tears from her face. Turning to him, Sara gets an inquiring look on her face.

“I know nothing I say can make this better…just tell me what you want Sara.” Oliver pleaded with her.

“I want to kill China White.” Sara said in a low, venomous look that causes Shado to look at her mother with a look that Oliver can only describe as startled.

“And we will, okay? But first, we need to get away from Waller. The moment we are all safe from Waller, I will help you do whatever it takes to kill that white haired psychotic bitch. But we aren’t just responsible for us anymore.” Oliver said as he reaches down and gives his fingers over to his daughter. 

Sara nodded, deciding to put her vendetta against White aside for now. The two stand up and walk over to where Maseo and Tatsu are talking.

“…nowhere we can run that Waller won’t find us.” Maseo was saying to Tatsu when they walk over.

“So what are we gonna do?” Sara asked them as a determination fills Oliver.

“I’m gonna find Waller first.” Oliver said firmly as Sara and Tatsu turn to him, disbelief and righteous anger on their faces.

“Like hell you are. You are not breaking into Argus by yourself.” Sara growls, pulling Shado closer to her chest. 

“You’re right, he’s not,” Maseo said as he got to his feet, “he’s going to walk in,” Maseo pulled out a security card, “my pass card to the field office.”

“Oliver.” Sara growled and Oliver knew he was in trouble when she didn’t call him Ollie.

“Sara, I’m going to protect our family. I have to take out Waller and this may be the only chance we have.” Oliver reasoned with her.

Sara calmed down slightly but it was clear she wasn’t happy. Oliver took her face in his hands and gives her a quick her. Oliver pulls back, takes Maseo’s card, and walks out the door.

Argus base  
Later

After using Maseo’s access card to open the door, Oliver walks inside. Holding his gun ready, Oliver cautiously walked inside, looking for Waller. Feeling someone behind him, Oliver turns around to see a soldier standing behind him. Oliver is about to pull the trigger when someone beats him to it. The soldier is hot from behind and falls to the floor, dead.

Amanda Waller had seen better days, was Oliver’s first though as he looked at her. She was in what looked like a military version of a hospital gown. She appeared to be injured and was leaning heavily against the wall, as if she would die without its support. 

“Don’t shoot.” Waller ordered.

“What the hell is going on?” Oliver demanded not lowering his gun.

“They’ve been holding me here for months,” Waller said only to scoff when Oliver didn’t lower his gun, “what, you don’t believe me?”

Her answer came in the form of Oliver not lowering his gun. With a tight smile full of frustration, Waller drops the gun to the floor. Still, Oliver does not relax his stance.

“Look at him; he’s army, not Argus.” Waller pointed out as she gestured to the soldier.

“So what, Shrieve did all this?” Oliver asked skeptically.

“Shrieve held me hostage…targeted you, Ms. Lance, and the Yamashiros…for death.” Waller said, seemingly dealing with a lot of pain.

“Why would he do that?” Oliver asked, not seeing the logic.

“The Alpha/Omega. Shrieve plans to unleash it on Hong Kong, claim that the triad mishandled a bioweapon that they never should have had.” Waller explained.

“That’s insane.” Oliver said disgusted by Shrieve’s plan.

“Shrieve sees China as a military and economic threat.” Waller explained. 

“He’s kill himself and his men just to kill China?” Oliver asked in disbelief.

“His team has developed a vaccine that they can inoculate themselves with.” Waller explained.

Waller moved and Oliver pointed a gun at her, causing her to freeze. The whole time, Oliver’s mind raced. A vaccine? There a way to save his family and the Yamashiro’s? This sounded too good to be true.

“Run. Get as far away from Hong Kong as you can. If you survive…I hope we meet again someday. Now go.” Waller ordered and Oliver didn’t need to be told twice.

China, next day  
Morning

“So when is Shrieve going to distribute the virus?” Maseo asked Oliver as breakfast the next morning.

“Don’t know.” Oliver admitted.

“If he’s gonna pin it on the triad, he’s gonna do it soon.” Sara pointed out as she walked over with Shado in her arms.

“We need to leave Hong Kong, soon.” Oliver ordered.

“My contacts say Shrieve has men everywhere with more resources at his disposal than Waller ever had.” Maseo told them.

“Shrieve has made sure we won’t get off this island alive.” Tatsu pointed out.

“Well Ollie and I have been in a situation almost exactly like before twice yet we are still here.” Sara told her friend fiery.

“Well, if we can’t run, Waller said that Shrieve had a vaccine somewhere in Hong Kong.” Oliver revealed.

“You wanna steal some of the vaccine?” Maseo asked in disbelief.

“If he’s gonna set it off, he’s gotta have it somewhere in Hong Kong.” Sara pointed out. 

“He’ll keep it close.” Maseo agreed.

“Like his home base close?” Oliver inquired.

“Yes.” Maseo said as he took out his phone to call his contacts.

“Sara…you need to stay here,” Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder when she opened her mouth to argue; “someone needs to stay with the kids. And you gave birth just yesterday, you still need to recover.”

“…doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Sara grumbles.

Army base  
Night

“This doesn’t look like a typical army base.” Oliver noted as he, Maseo, and Tatsu walked inside.

“Matthew Shrieve is not your typical army general, apparently.” Maseo mentioned dryly.

The trio moved through the base stealthily before the came upon a soldier. Before he even knew they were there, Oliver had him in a headlock and made it impossible the guard to shot his weapon.

“Quiet,” Oliver growled in his ear, “where’s the vaccine? You can end up unconscious or you can end up dead.” 

“Two lefts, second door on your right.” The soldier grunts out against Oliver’s grip.

“Good choice.” Oliver said before knocking him unconscious.

They follow the soldier’s directions and find the lab with the vaccine. As Maseo and Tatsu stand guard, Oliver takes six vials of vaccine, one for both families. As Oliver pockets them, they hear someone approach. As they flee through a window, Oliver spots a cellphone on the counter and grabs it as he follows his companions.

China  
Later

The trio arrive back at their safe house and promptly freeze. The house is a wreck, Sara and Akio are on the floor, unconscious, and Shado is missing. Maseo and Tatsu go to Akio while Oliver goes to Sara. After some gentle rousing, both are awake. 

“Where’s Shado?” Sara demands once she was awake.

“I was just about to ask you the same question. What happened?” Oliver almost growled at her, something he has never done. 

“There were men, soldiers, they shot us with tranquilizers. They must have taken the Shado.”


	15. High speed search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara are forced to put the search for their daughter on hold as they and the Yamashiros attempt to stop Shrieve from unleashing the virus.

Yamashiro safe house  
Night

“We have to find her Ollie.” Sara said desperately.

“And we will. But we have to do something else first.” Oliver told her and she glared at him angrily.

“What could be more important than finding our daughter?!” Sara demanded and Oliver pulled out a cell phone.

“I took this from the base. It’s Shrieve’s; it says when they’re going to release the virus. It’s soon Sara. Unless we stop them, it won’t matter if we find Shado or not, because all three of us will be dead.” Oliver reasoned with her.

“We can’t lose her Ollie,” Sara told him in a broken voice, “we’ve lost Yao-Fei, Shado, Slade, we can’t lose her to.”

“And we won’t,” Oliver took her in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder, “the moment that Shrieve has been stopped; we will go get our daughter back. I promise.”

China  
Later

Oliver, Sara, Maseo, and Tatsu stood a safe distance away from the military convoy. Oliver was observing what was going on through a pair of binoculars. 

“What are they doing?” Maseo asked Oliver.

“Unloading the truck…and eating dinner,” Oliver said as he looked around before spotting a familiar face, “Shrieve is there.”

Sara grew tense, wanting to march over there and demand to know what that monster had done with her daughter. It was taking all her self-restraint to stay where she was. Oliver watched, horrified, as the general put two very familiar vials in a machine that started to mix them together into a few smaller vials.

“The Alpha/Omega, he’s combining them.” Oliver said horrified as he handed the binoculars to Maseo.

Maseo put them up to his eyes and saw what Oliver saw. His heart filling with dread, Maseo lowered the binoculars as he turned to Tatsu.

“The Bioweapon is armed.” He said grimly.

“What happens now?” Tatsu asked worriedly.

“Now they’ll take it somewhere densely populated, somewhere that it will have the most impact.” Maseo explained.

“We need to stop that truck.” Tatsu said determinedly.

Maseo turned to Oliver and Sara but froze. Sara was still there but Oliver was nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Oliver?” Maseo demanded.

“I don’t know, he just took off,” Sara said defensively and huffed at Maseo’s look, “just because I gave birth to his child doesn’t mean I can read his mind.”

At that moment, Oliver pulled up in front of them in a car. The windows were all down as Oliver turned to them.

“Come on.” Oliver ordered.

“You stole a car?” Tatsu asked stunned.

“I borrowed it, now come on.” Oliver growled.

The three join him in the car. Maseo takes the passenger seat while Sara and Tatsu take up the back. Oliver slams on the gas petal and takes off after the truck as it leaves in the same moment. A few minutes later, they caught up to it. The soldiers on the back of the truck spot them and start shooting at them. In retaliation, Maseo and Sara take out their pistols and start firing back. However, they don’t seem to be having much luck.

“Maseo, take the wheel.” Oliver orders over the gun fire as a plan comes to him. 

Maseo follows his command and once, he has, Oliver climbs up through the sunroof. Oliver stands on top of the car shakily and hastily dodges a bullet but trips. Oliver grabs onto the roof of the car and his feet glide above the road for a few moments. Maseo and Sara provide some cover for Oliver and he climbs back up to the roof of the car. Oliver then uses the car roof as a trampoline to jump into the back of the truck. 

Oliver grabs one of the soldiers and throws him out of the truck into the street. Maseo swerves the car out of the way as Oliver starts fighting the other soldiers. With a kick, Oliver sends another soldier out into the street as he knocks another one down. Oliver faces off against the last soldier but this one is obviously better trained and more experienced that the others. He pulls a gun on Oliver but Oliver doesn’t let hit open fire. The two face off, Oliver trying to get the gun away from him with little success. Suddenly, a sword comes through the cover of the truck and goes through the soldier’s heart. The Soldier drops dead and Oliver looks at the tear in the cover to see Tatsu.

“You looked like you could use a hand.” Tatsu said as way of explanation.

Oliver nods in thanks before tackling the last soldier to the ground. And two wrestle for a moment before Oliver Grabs the man’s arm and bends. Oliver admits he should probably be a little worried by how satisfied he was by the sickening crack that sounded at the man’s arm breaking. Up at the front of the truck, Tatsu yanked open the door and threw the driver out. As the truck slowed to a stop, Oliver opened the case they had assumed to carry the virus only to make a startling discovery.

“It’s not in here!” Oliver called out to his companions. 

After searching the truck extensively, the four of them came to the conclusion that that this had been a decoy. But they have someone to give them the truth in the form of the driver. Tatsu walks over to his and places her sword at his chest.

“Where is the bioweapon?” Tatsu demands.

He only turns his head to the side and spits out some blood. Tatsu is not deterred, only lowers her blade until it was level with his waist.

“Don’t make me ask again.” She warns him.

“Food cart. It’s in the food cart.” The driver finally cracks.

“Where is the food cart?” Maseo growls.

China market place  
Later

Oliver, Sara, Maseo, and Tatsu walk through the crowd of people, hurriedly trying to reach the food cart before Shrieve’s men can set off the virus. Oliver walks a little faster than the other and comes upon it first. He sees the man posing as a vender take out the vial of the virus and reacts.

“Stop!” Oliver demands as he pulls out his gun. 

One of the men in the crowd, obviously another of Shrieve’s men pulls out a gun and fires at Oliver. More come out and fire at Oliver as the crowd begins to panic. Sara and Maseo rush over and cover Oliver as he rushes towards the food cart. Oliver fires and hits the first man who fires at him in the chest. Meanwhile, Tatsu kills the other gunmen with her sword. Oliver rushes over to the fake-vender and aims his gun at him.

“Give me the vial.” Oliver demanded.

The man stands up, acting as though he is going to give in. Then he takes a swing at Oliver and the two begin fighting. It is mostly a careful punching match, as Oliver is being careful not to knock the vial out of his hand. Then Oliver grabs the man’s arm and tosses him down to the ground, disarming him of the vial just as Slade had taught him. But the fake-vender grabs Oliver’s foot and brings him down to the ground. He snatches the virus from Oliver’s hand but it is not over yet. Both of them jump to their feet and they exchange a few kicks and punches before Oliver tackles him into a few crates. The man punches Oliver, who falls to the ground. 

The man throws the vial and time seems to slow. Oliver desperately reaches for the vial but it is no use. The vial lands on the ground and shatters. Gas rises up from the shattered vial and Oliver’s heart plummets. The virus has just been unleashed…and his daughter hasn’t been injected with the vaccine yet.


	16. Looming tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Sara, and the Yamashiros race to get out of China even as they search for Shado.

China  
Day

Oliver, Sara, Maseo and Tatsu were making their way back to their safe house when they spotted something that gave them pause. A crowd of Chinese citizens were frantically trying to get to the front of a crowd to a group of men in yellow HAZMAT suits were handing out vials. The way the crowd was frantically reaching for the vials suggested a cure, but-

“I thought Waller said there wasn’t a cure.” Oliver said confused.

“United States army, Shrieve’s men.” Tatsu realized.

“That’s not a cure they’re giving those people.” Maseo said grimly.

“It’s the virus.” Sara growled angrily.

“Shrieve’s leaving nothing to chance; he’s trying to infect as many people as possible.” Maseo hypothesized.

“We have to stop him,” Oliver said as he and Maseo walked forward, “Hey! Get away from there!”

To prove his point, Oliver raised his gun into the air and shot it off twice. The crowd, fearful of the strange man with the gun, scattered. The soldiers, on the other hand, started firing. It quickly turned into a fire fight, with Sara and Maseo taking cover behind a car while Oliver and Tatsu went for the truck. While Tatsu went after the men by the truck, Oliver was grabbed from behind. Out of pure instinct, Oliver grabbed the man’s arm and threw him to the ground. Holding a gun to his forehead, the man stopped, realizing he was trapped. 

“Restrain him,” Oliver told Tatsu once she had walked over after taking out the guards, “hurt him if necessary, but don’t kill him. Whatever you do, don’t kill him.”

“Why?” Maseo asked curiously as he and Sara walked over.

“Because he’s one of Shrieve’s men. He knows where Shrieve is. And I have a feeling if we find Shrieve, we find Shado. But first things first.” Oliver said as he stood up.

He and Maseo walked up to the truck and immediately jammed the gun in the face of one of the men in the HAZMAT suits. He and the rest of them held up their hands in surrender.

“What do we do now?” Maseo asked.

“Destroy it. All of it.” Oliver barked.

After making the yellow-suited men exit the truck, Oliver got inside and saw the virus tubes. Sneering angrily, Oliver set a small bomb and armed it. Seeing the red light go on, Oliver jumped out of the truck and ran with the others.

“Everyone get back!” Oliver shouted to the crowd and they listened.

Once they were a safe distance away, the truck went exploded in a burst of orange fire. Oliver looked at it, satisfied, before turning to the captured soldier.

“Sara, go with Tatsu to get Akio. Maseo and I are going to have a chat with our new friend. See if we can...persuade him to tell us where we can find General Shrieve.” Oliver said lowly.

Safe house  
Afternoon

“Akio!” Tatsu called out as she and Sara walked inside. 

Seeing the corpse of the woman who had been housing them for the last couple days, the two women exchanged a worried look before continuing to search the house. Akio called out and rushed towards them. Tatsu kneeled down and hugged her child tightly before turning to Sara.

“We need to go.” Tatsu said firmly and Sara nodded.

“We’ll help you get out and then we’ll go search for Shado. If things go well, I hope we all meet again someday.” Sara told her but Tatsu shook her head.

“You and Oliver protected and took care of Akio for months. The least Maseo and I can do to repay you is make sure that you and Oliver get your daughter back.” Tatsu assured her friend.

China  
Same time

“Ahhgh, okay, I’ll talk!” the soldier said as Oliver pulled a bloodied arrow out of his body.

“He held up longer than I expected.” Maseo told Oliver who stared down at the soldier.

“Where’s General Shrieve?” Oliver growled, scaring himself at how much he sounded like Slade.

“He’s at the army base where we keep the vaccine. I know you know where it is.” The soldier said starting to feel light-headed.

“Thanks for your help.” Oliver said as he stood up.

Oliver then pulled out his gun and shot the soldier in the head. Oliver and Maseo turned and walked away, a purpose in Oliver’s step. He knew where his daughter was.

China  
Late afternoon

Oliver, Sara, and the Yamashiros quickly moved through the chaos, looking for a car. Finding one, they all got in. Oliver took the wheel, Maseo next to him, and Sara took the back, wedged in between Akio and Tatsu. Oliver started the car and put it in drive.

“It’s okay, we’re safe now.” Tatsu assured Akio.

Akio turned his head towards his mother and Sara. Both women were horrified to see the blood beginning to drip out of his mouth.


	17. Death of innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Maseo go after Shrieve for Shado and a cure for Akio when he takes a turn for the worst.

Oliver and Sara ran with the Yamashiros as the pair carried their son. Fliers rained down from the sky as they ran through the street.

“His fever’s getting worse.” Tatsu fretted.

“Maseo, look!” Sara said as she pointed to a store.

“A pharmacy.” Maseo said in relief.

The group of four ran towards the building. Oliver almost ripped the door of its hinges as he opened it and the group ran inside.

“We need to get ibuprofen.” Tatsu ordered.

“We all know that won’t help him now.” Maseo said grimly as he laid Akio gently down on the floor.

“Why isn’t the inoculant working on him?!” Oliver demanded as though they would have the answers. 

“He’s young; his immune system probably isn’t strong enough.” Maseo said as Tatsu began rifling through the drawers. 

Tatsu seemed to find what she was looking for and rushed over. Gently hoisting her son up so he was half lying/half sitting, Tatsu gently coaxed Akio to swallow them. As he did, the young boy cough and everyone was horrified to see blood drip down his chin. Tatsu, her voice cracking started to sing to him in Japanese as everyone watched heartbroken.

“General Shrieve.” Maseo snarled as he stood up and walked off to the side.

“Maseo, I want to find Shado and make Shrieve pay to, but you need to focus on helping Akio.” Oliver said as he walked over to his friend.

“Shrieve’s men made a vaccine; maybe they also made a cure.” Maseo suggested desperately.

“Maseo-” Sara began.

“I know it’s unlikely! But I have to try.” Maseo told them and after a moment, Oliver nodded.

“Okay,” Oliver said before turning to Sara, “Sara, stay here and look after Tatsu and Akio. Maseo and I are going after Shrieve.”

“Ollie,” Sara walked over and pulled out a needle, “bring our daughter home.”

“I will, I promise.” Oliver told her as he took the needle.

Chinese army base  
Late afternoon

“Are you sure the man we tortured said Shrieve would be here?” Maseo asked Oliver as they neared the base.

“Do you know of any other rogue, U.S. Army bases in the area?” Oliver asked sarcastically and Maseo nodded, conceding his point. 

“He’ll have reinforced his stations since the last time we were here.” Maseo warned him.

They neared the entrance and Maseo peaked around the corner. Spotting two soldiers, Maseo turned back to Oliver.

“Two there. Waller took you from Lian Yu because she saw something in you. Right now my son and your daughter need that. The killer inside.” Maseo told him and Oliver nodded.

Pulling out his bow and arrow, Oliver notched two arrows and waited. Maseo got their attention before Oliver jumped out and put two arrows in them. After they dropped to the floor, Oliver and Maseo walked passed them and into the base. 

Oliver and Maseo move throughout the base, taking out anyone that gets in their way. After several minutes, they find what they were looking for, or rather who. Oliver kicks the door in and the pair walk into Shrieve’s office. Shrieve is sitting at his desk, not appearing too concerned as he looked up at them.

“Give us my daughter and the cure.” Oliver barked.

“You boys make quite the entrance.” Shrieve said nonchalantly.

“Where the hell is my daughter!?” Oliver demanded.

“Do you know that the Chinese hold enough of our national debt to decimate us, all without firing a shot? Or they could destroy us with the largest army in human history.” Shrieve said as though he hadn’t heard Oliver.

“Enough! My son needs your cure.” Maseo snarled as he pulled out his pistol.

“What makes you think-”

Whatever Shrieve was going to say was cut off when Maseo fired. Shrieve nearly fell out of his chair as the bullet lodged itself in his arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

“The next one goes in your head unless you tell us how to help our kids.” Oliver growled.

“You see that safe over there?” Shrieve pointed to safe behind them, “The pass code is four-five-eight-seven.”

Maseo walked over to it and entered the code, causing it to open. Opening the door, Maseo pulled out a case of vials.

“You need to deliver the cure subcutaneously in the exact ration that I tell you. You may want to write this down.” Shrieve advised as Oliver walked over to him. 

“No need, you’re coming with us. Once you tell us where I can find my daughter.” Oliver demanded.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shrieve insisted.

This was the wrong thing to say, Shrieve realized too late. Oliver grabbed him by the back and slammed him face first onto the desk. Oliver then grabbed Shrieve’s arm with the wounded shoulder and began to bend. 

“Men dressed in United States Army uniforms showed up at our safe house and took my daughter. Now, you’re going to tell me what you had your men do with her, one way or the other.” Oliver growled in Shrieve’s ear as a crack was heard and Shrieve screamed in agonizing pain.

“Agh! Okay, Okay, I’ll talk!” Shrieve said and Oliver let go of his arm, “yes, I had my men take her, but in the chaos, there was a crash involving their truck. No one survived, including the baby.” 

Oliver let go of the man, shock quickly giving way to pain. Oliver felt like he was reliving every injury he had sustained since he had first washed up on Lian Yu. If those injuries had been replicated in that moment, Oliver didn’t thin he would have noticed. At that moment, nothing seemed to matter except the fact that his little girl was dead. Nothing seemed exist except that fact. 

“Oliver…” Maseo broke him out of his thoughts, horror and understanding on his face.

“We can’t save Shado…but we can save Akio,” Oliver said as he yanked Shrieve to his feet, “After that, Shrieve is mine.”

China  
Late afternoon

Maseo and Oliver, who was dragging Shrieve by his uninjured arm, walked through the door. Maseo walked over to Tatsu and Akio and kneeled down, beginning to explain the situation as Sara walked over to Oliver, noticing that his promise remained unfulfilled.

“Ollie, where’s our baby? Where’s Shado?” Sara demanded, hoping beyond all reason that it wasn’t what she thought.

“Sara…” Oliver could bring himself to say the words and Sara knew.

“No, no.” Sara shook her head in denial, tears springing to her eyes as Oliver looked at her with tired, broken eyes.

“I failed Sara.” Oliver said in a broken voice.

Sara burst out into agonizing tears as she threw herself into his arms. Oliver held her to him, burying his face in her hair as he finally allowed himself to cry.

“The Cure, he needs it now!” Maseo shouted and the grieving couple looked over to see Maseo and Tatsu looking panicked. 

It was clear that it was too late by looks on Maseo and Tatsu’s face. Today, the world had lost two innocent souls. Oliver barely noticed as three red dots appeared on his chest and Shrieve’s men walked in and surrounded them.


	18. Loss of humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> following the death of Akio, Oliver takes his revenge against Shrieve.

China  
Afternoon

Oliver growled as he tackled Shrieve against the wall. Shots burst through the window but Oliver barely noticed as he threw Shrieve to the ground and began mercilessly beating him. A soldier burst in, gun raised, but Sara was faster. Whipping out her pistol, she fired a single shot and hit her target in the chest. Another soldier burst in but Maseo took him out by firing three shots. More shots rang out and Oliver leapt away from Shrieve and towards Sara. 

The couple hid behind a desk and waited as some more soldiers came in. As one approached the desk; Oliver stood up and shot an arrow. The man died instantly as it landed in his heart. Oliver then used the man as a human shield as he and Sara rushed forward. Sara grabbed one around his neck and easily snapped his neck while Oliver threw the last soldier to the floor. Letting the dead soldier drop, Oliver used his bow as a bat and beat the soldier into unconsciousness. But he wasn’t done, as Oliver then notched an arrow, turned around and shot the arrow. Shrieve screamed in pain as it landed in his leg, just below his waist.

“That is nothing…compared to what you have done to us.” Oliver growled. 

China, late afternoon

Oliver was becoming worried about Sara. She had scarcely said a word since he had told her that Shado had died. He was the first to admit that he wasn’t doing much better himself. Right now, the two of them stood with Maseo and Tatsu as an Asian man came out with a tray holding three jars.

“I put his ashes in these.” The man explained in Chinese.

The heartbroken Tatsu and Maseo each picked up a jar. The devastated look on their faces was almost too much for their friends to bear in addition to their own grief for Shado and Akio. The man said something in Chinese before walking off after Tatsu picked up the last jar. Tatsu, looking like she was going to break down crying at any moment, said a prayer in Chinese. Tatsu then turned around and held one of the jars out towards Oliver and Sara.

“Oh, we couldn’t.” Oliver asked touched.

“He loved you, both of you. You were his friends.” Tatsu said insistently.

Sara accepted for them by gently reaching out and taking the jar. Seeing Tatsu about to break down, Sara walked over and her friend in a hug. As the two former mothers broke down in each other’s arms, Oliver felt pure rage. It was a rage unlike anything he had ever felt before. Akio, Shado, John, the Chinese, they were all victims. Victims of the actions of Waller, White, and Shrieve. Those three had done this, all this death was on them. White and Waller were currently out of his reach, but Shrieve…

“Excuse me.” Oliver said stiffly as he turned away from them.

Oliver walked away from them and back into the pharmacy. Shrieve was tied to a chair, his broken arm handing limply at the edge of the arm rest, the arrow still sticking out of his leg.

“My people will be looking for me; it’s only a matter of time until they find me.” Shrieve warned him but Oliver ignored him. 

Oliver walked over to him and grabbed the arrow by the edge. Oliver twisted the arrow so the arrow head twisted inside Shrieve. Shrieve groaned in pain but was determined not to scream. Oliver pulled the arrow out of Shrieve slowly, so he could feel all the pain. Shrieve let out a tiny moan of pain as it came out. Oliver threw down the bloodied arrow and walked over to his duffle bag. Oliver picked up his bow and riffled through his bag for an arrow.

“Do you know what it’s like...to lose your child?” Oliver demanded but continued before Shrieve could answer, “It feels like something is killing you. Slowly. It feels like something is ripping you apart, from the inside out.”

Oliver turned around, an arrow notched in his bow. Shrieve suddenly became very afraid by the look in Oliver’s eyes. It was not the look of the man he had met just months prior, it was not even the look of a soldier. It was the look of a killer.

“Allow me to show you…how that feels.” Oliver growled as he shot the arrow.

China  
Night

After they had all had a good cry, Sara, Tatsu, and Maseo went looking for Oliver. Sara began to feel guilty; Oliver must be in as much pain as her, maybe more so considering he felt he had failed to bring Shado home. After having Maseo explain what had happened when they went to get the so called cure, she knew there was nothing he could have done. 

They found him at the pharmacy and immediately knew something was wrong. Oliver’s hands were covered in blood and he was holding a bloodied hammer. A tool box, opened and surrounded by blood, was near him as he tossed the hammer away. As they walked in, they saw the state of Shrieve and immediately knew he was dead. No one could have survived that.

While Tatsu’s face was horrified and Maseo’s unreadable, Sara’s was…satisfied. She felt a dark sense of satisfaction knowing that Oliver had made the death of the man who had killed their daughter painful to say the least. Revenge, justice, call it whatever you like, but Shrieve deserved whatever Oliver had given him.

“Oliver, what have you done?” Tatsu asked horrified.

“He failed this city, failed our children, and I’m giving him the justice he deserves.” Oliver said darkly.

“This isn’t justice, it’s…wrong.” Tatsu said aghast.

“Is it?” Sara asked and Tatsu turned to her stunned, “our kids died, hundreds of people died, all because of that psychopath. As far as I’m concerned, Oliver gave him what he deserved.”

“He’s still alive, just passed out from the pain.” Maseo said as he checked out Shrieve. 

“Well then let me fix that.” Sara growled as she took out that pistol.

“Sara, no,” Tatsu said as she stood in front of Sara blocking her aim, “I understand, but this is not the way.”

“He deserves it, he deserves to die.” Sara growled.

A shot rang out and the three looked to Maseo. Maseo stood over Shrieve, a gun aimed at the general. A bullet had pierced Shrieve’s skull, killing him instantly. Maseo then walked out with Tatsu running after him. Oliver stood up, looking down at the blood on his hands as if he didn’t recognize himself anymore. 

“You did the right thing Ollie. You avenged our baby girl.” Sara tried to assure him but he shook his head.

“Tatsu’s right. This isn’t justice, this is revenge…and I like it too much, we like too much,” Oliver said as he looked at her pointedly and she nodded after a moment, “if we are going to go back to Starling, we can’t ever lose sight of what we’re doing. Revenge and justice aren’t the same things.”

Oliver and Sara walked out of the store just in time to see Maseo walk away from Tatsu. The older woman radiated sadness and heartbreak and the couple knew they had missed something important.

“Where’s he going?” Oliver asked.

“Somewhere we cannot follow.” Tatsu said in a broken voice.

Chinese docks, next day  
Morning

“Where will you go?” Sara asked her friend as she and Oliver were about to part ways with Tatsu.

“To Kumamoto. There is a monastery there near my childhood home. I had hoped to show it to Akio when we returned to Japan as a family.” Tatsu said obviously struggling to control her emotions.

“I’m so sorry Tatsu.” Sara said as she reached out and hugged Tatsu.

“Where will the two of you go? Back to Starling City?” Tatsu asked after Sara had released her.

“Not yet.” Oliver said as he shook his head.

“I have a score to settle with China White.” Sara said as she remembered the shot that had no doubt killed John.

“It is doubtful that she would have survived.” Tatsu pointed out.

“I’ll believe she’s dead when I see her body.” Sara said coolly.

“And what about your father? You told me about his message.” Tatsu said as she looked at Oliver.

“I tortured Shrieve for hours. Before I go back…I need to know in my heart that I’m not that monster.” Oliver said and Tatsu nodded in understanding.

Oliver and Sara each hugged Tatsu one last time before they got on the boat. As the boat started to ship out, Oliver and Sara watched from edge as Tatsu grew smaller from the distance until they could no longer see her.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Sara, Maseo, and Tatsu all move on to the next stage of their lives.

Nana Parbat, one month later  
Afternoon

Maseo docked his small fishing boat. Stepping off, he removed his cloak and wondered into the area. He had barely been on land for five minutes when he found what he was hoping for. A man dressed in a black uniform with only his eyes visible appeared in front of him and held a sword to his neck.

“I demand an audience with Ra’s al Ghul.” Maseo demanded fearlessly.

Monastery, Hong Kong  
Same time

Tatsu sat in a meditative pose, her eyes closed. A single flame stood before her as she tried to block out all thoughts of Maseo and Akio.

Russia, tattoo parlor  
Same time 

“We don’t get many Americans here.” A man with a Russian accent said as he went to work.

“We’re here on work.” Sara said as she watched him perform on Oliver.

“You surprise me; most men would at least twitch or grunt at this. It doesn’t seem to bother you at all.” The tattoo artist said looking at Oliver curiously.

“There are things far more painful.” Oliver said tonelessly.

“All done,” the tattoo artist said as he removed his tools and Oliver stood up, “why did you want to have those tattooed on your body? If I may ask?”

“As a reminder. Of things I’ve done, of things I’ve lost.” Oliver said as he looked down at the Chinese symbols on his body before putting his shirt back on. 

The tattoo artist stopped as he looked over at the couple. It was clear to him that the couple had been through something highly traumatic. The look in their eyes reminded him of war veterans, haunted by things they had seen and done. Even by things they had lost along the way.

“Here’s the cash.” Sara said as she handed him his money. 

The tattoo artist accepted it and watched as they walked out of his shop. Outside, Sara turned to Oliver as he put his arm around her.

“Our contact said that White is here. We need to find her. And end her.” Sara growled.

“And we will. I promise. And this one, I will keep.” Oliver vowed. 

Argus base, unspecified location  
Same time

Amanda Waller, having just recovered from her injuries, entered the room. One of her operatives, Emil Hamilton, was standing over their new project. His face filled with guilt and remorse until he saw her. Like so many of her other operatives, his face became blank once he saw her. He had learned not to let his emotions be seen around her long ago.

“How is the project doing?” Waller asked as she walked inside.

“It’s doing fine. But ma’am, this feels…wrong.” Hamilton said letting just the barest hint of emotion leak through.

“Whether it is wrong or not is not up for debate. Leave us.” Waller demanded and Hamilton did after some hesitation.

Waller walked up and stared down at her newest project. Many would call things such as monster and inhuman for this, but she did not care. Sometimes, you had to make hard choices to protect the world and that was exactly what she had done, Waller told herself as she stared down at the sleeping form of Shado Laurel Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> This will affect the parent story down the line, so you might want to read it thoroughly.


End file.
